Lost In The Darkness
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Ava Salvatore is the twin sister of Stefan, and the younger sister of Damon. All three were turned into vampires in 1864, and Ava has spent the last hundred years, trying to keep her brothers from killing each other. Now back in their hometown, they are drawn to Elena Gilbert, a girl seemingly from their past. Mystic Falls is a town of mystery and Ava is right in the middle of it.
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

 **Lost in the Darkness: Pilot**

Avandra Marie Salvatore walked about her room, collecting things to put in her school bag. She put on her black leather jacket, lifting her hair out of the way. She caught herself in the mirror. Long, dark chocolate brown hair. Blue eyes. Soft pink lips, pale skin, and a sharp jaw line. Everything that made her the spitting image of her mother. Her mother is what kept her going, kept her from letting her brothers rip each other apart. Even if she was the youngest, she was the first to turn, so therefore she was strongest. Ava played with the dark blue stone ring around her finger, leaving her lost in her own mind.

A large thump come from outside, pulling her from her thoughts. She walked over to her giant bay window, and opened it. Her twin brother Stefan was looking up at her, a smile on his face. "Come on slow poke! We're gonna be late for our first day of school!" he said, a sense of wickedness in his brown eyes. Ava smiled back. She turned and with vampire speed grabbed her things and jumped down to her brother, the pair headed off to their new school. Their next chance at a normal life.

* * *

"Your records are incomplete."

The older secretary was obviously unimpressed by the twins' papers, or lack thereof. This happened every time one or both of them tried to enter school. But hey, when you were two 160 year old plus teenagers, you didn't really have much by way of an identity.

"You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts."

Ava rolled her eyes underneath her glasses, and were about to remove them, when from beside her, Stefan spoke. "Please, look again." He calmly asked. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

Ava was thoroughly impressed by her brother's resolve and the fact that he actually seemed to be successful in his most recent compulsion. Even though she was secretly living off blood bags, Stefan was drinking animal blood. Ava didn't know what kind of strength he had. The woman stared deeply into his eyes, lost in his order, before slowly looking back down.

"Well you're right." She said smiling at him, before turning to Ava. "So it is."

She looked back down at the papers, before moving to her computer to get the twins their schedules. Stefan suddenly took his sister's hand. She looked over to him and nodded, knowing that that compulsion had taken a lot out of him. Stefan turned and walked out of the office, leaving Ava to pick up any of the dirty work. The secretary didn't need much more convincing; she gave Ava the schedules in a speedy manor, also giving her a map with the siblings' classes circled. Once that was done she went to go find her brother and noticed a string of girls staring in the direction where he obviously went in. But as Ava came around the corner she saw Stefan saying goodbye to her. Elena Gilbert. The girl he came back for. The girl who looked like Katherine.

* * *

After school, Ava returned home alone. Stefan told her he wanted to go explore the town they once called home. She decided it would be a good time to sneak a few blood bags before he returned. Ava kept her diet a secret from Stefan, not because he would judge her, but because of the way he reacted around human blood. He had spent to long "sober" from the live stuff, and even though Ava had a craving, she didn't want Stefan to suffer.

The only other problem was she had to sneak them outside of the house, not wanting to run the risk of Zach thinking she was killing people. She wasn't getting it live, she had a supplier at the hospital, who she kept compelled. God, what would Damon think if he were here?

She ripped off the top of the bag and devoured it in three gulps and then did the same with the second and then with a third. She hadn't fed in the couple of days and had been running the risk of getting to hungry. And with her wanting to go out later that night, she didn't need to run the risk.

Ava disposed of the bags coyly in the trash, before going into the bathroom to clean up. She cleaned her face and stared at the mirror, getting a flash of the girl she used to be. The naïve girl from 1800s Virginia. The girl who trusted anyone until two men took everything from her. She shook it off, hearing the front door open. "Ava!"

Ava threw down the hand towel and walked out of the bathroom, seeing a distressed Stefan standing at the foot of the stairs. Ava quickly went to his side. "What's wrong Stefan?"

"I lost control."

"With who?"

"With Elena."

* * *

Ava got Stefan under control and once night hit she left for the Mystic Grill. She heard it was the best hang out in Mystic Falls. Walking in, she was seated by a tall-ish girl with long brown hair. Ava could smell the drugs all over her. As she sat down, Ava saw three guys that caught her eye. One was blonde, an All-American type in a letter man's jacket. Sitting with him was an athletic looking guy, with dark eyes. However, the blonde guy called him a douche so he was probably not worth taking interest in. But the one that really caught her attention was a younger guy with dark hair who wore all black. He was talking to her waitress, saying how she deflowered him.

Ava laughed and the guy turned toward her as the waitress left. "Did you hear that." he asked.

"Not if you didn't want me to." She smiled. "Do you want to sit down?"

The guy thought about it for a second and then made his way over to her and sat down. "I'm Jeremy."

"Ava. Ava Salvatore." They shook hands and laughed at each other. "That was so old school." Ava said.

"Yeah it was." he said and smiled at her. There was a pause and Jeremy spoke. "So what did you think of her?"

"The waitress. Well, I just think she's using you for drugs, but that's my opinion."

Jeremy contemplated this for a second. "So when did you move here. It's a small town. I would have seen you before."

"Recently, but this place has always been like home."

"Makes sense." He replied. "I would have remembered someone like you."

"Wow." Ava said. "Impressive. You've got some moves."

"Well, maybe I was being sincere." Jeremy said, smiling. Ava licked her lips and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "So since you're new, you must not know about the back to school party at the falls. It's kind of a tradition and you couldn't officially be a part of the town if you didn't go." Jeremy sighed. "Besides, it would be a good way to get to know you better."

Ava chuckled. "We'll see."

As she said this, she suddenly the air in the room intensify. She turned, smelling something familiar, and saw Stefan entering the bar with Elena. The blonde guy went up to them. Ava turned back around to Jeremy, who seemed occupied in the pair as well.

"I've got to go." She said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Where? With that guy?" Jeremy seemed interested in the fact she might not be single.

"Okay, first, gross. That's my brother. Second, I promised him I'd hang out with him tonight." Ava turned back around, seeing him joining Elena at a table with two other girls. "Though that plan may have changed." Ava got up and picked up her purse.

"Well, I hope I'll see you at the party."

"Maybe you'll get your wish." Ava smirked, giving him a wink, before she turned and walked over to Stefan's table. "Hi." She said, getting the groups attention. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." A very perky blonde girl, who sat across from Stefan said. "Sit please. You're Avandra, right?"

"Ava. I go by Ava." She answered as she sat down.

"Cool." A girl with a darker complexion added. "I'm Bonnie. And this noisy girl is Caroline, and you probably already know Elena."

"We have not met, but I've heard a lot about you." Ava replied, giving Elena a friendly smile, which was returned.

"So I was just asking Stefan here if you guys were born in Mystic Falls." Caroline said, seemingly asking Ava the same question.

"Uh, yeah." She replied. "But we moved when we were still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

Ava bit her lip as Stefan answered. "Our parents passed away." He said, looking at all the girls of the table.

"I'm sorry." Elena replied.

Stefan nodded and rubbed his sister's back. "It's okay though. Ava here is the spitting image of our mother. And we live with our uncle."

"Any siblings?" Elena asked.

Ava scoffed. "None that we talk to. But this guy was my roommate for nine months, so he's all I need." Stefan chuckled, but rolled his eyes.

"So, if you two are new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Ava smiled, remembering Jeremy's invitation. Dang, these people must love to party. "It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed him.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked, turning to Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for the girl.

Elena looked at Bonnie, before turning back Stefan, putting a piece of hair behind her ear with a smile. Oh lord, Ava thought. Here we go again.

* * *

"Well that was success."

Ava laid on Stefan's bed, flipping through an old book, while her brother changed clothes. "However, I'm pretty sure that Caroline girl was undressing you with her eyes."

"Haha." Stefan said walking out of the bathroom, taking the book from Ava.

"You promised." The twins looked up to Zach storming into the room, a newspaper in his hand. Stefan took the newspaper and Ava got up to see what was wrong. It was an article about two people being killed by an animal.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan promised Zach.

"Oh please." Zach said. "I know what you do. You tear up enough so people don't know the difference. You said you guys had it under control."

"And we do." Ava jumped in, defending her brother, who Zach was obviously pointing the finger at. Ava took the paper and read. She and Stefan hadn't been anywhere near this place that night of the attack. So who was?

"Please Uncle Stefan, Aunt Ava. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you two being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not our intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves." Stefan said in a stern voice.

"I know that you can't change what you two are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Then where do we belong." Ava questioned.

"I don't know, but coming here was a mistake."

* * *

Ava tapped her pencils on her notebook as she sat in history the next day. History was always her least favorite subject. She lived through it for God's sake; she didn't need to re-learn it. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner lectured. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Three hundred and forty six, Ava thought. Mr. Tanner looked around the room. "Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot?" Bonnie answered, obviously flustered. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Tanner stated. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner." Matt replied. "I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena stuttered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan said, jumping in. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner gave Ava's brother a surprised look. "That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded. "Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Ava said. "Ava Salvatore." She told him. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

Stefan smiled at his sister and then looked back at Tanner. "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The whole class broke out into murmurs, impressed and surprised at what the two twins had just done. Ava and Stefan remained stone faced, but Ava knew they just sealed their fate in Mr. Tanner's class.

* * *

At the bonfire that night, Stefan and Ava showed up together, but quickly split apart to look for the two Gilbert siblings. Ava found Jeremy by the coolers getting a beer. "Thank you very much." Ava said, slyly taking the bottle from him.

He looked up, mad at first but that quickly changed when he saw Ava. "Hey." he said, grabbing another beer. "I'm glad you came."

"You invited me, so why wouldn't I? Plus it's my first town outing. Don't want the neighbors to think I'm some creature who lives in a cave." Jeremy started laughing and put the bottle up to his mouth. Ava did the same. She could hear his heartbeat as he chugged it down. She so badly wanted to just take a little bit of blood, but she had to keep it under control. And the alcohol helped. She downed it right there.

"Damn." Jeremy said, as she put the now empty bottle down. "You must like to party."

"Only if it's with the right people." They smiled at each other. Out of the corner of her eye Ava could see her waitress from the Grill and the douche bag jock. They were walking into the woods and let's just say they were pretty hands on.

"I'll be right back." Jeremy said putting down the bottle and walking in the couple's direction. Ava sat there for a while by herself. A couple of drunks tried to talk to her, but she had had enough.

"Screw it." she said and walked into the woods after Jeremy.

When she finally found Jeremy he was arguing with the girl, Vicki. She hastily walked away and when Jeremy turned around, Ava was there.

"Ava. I-"

"Just forget it. I thought you invited me so we could have fun, not so you could leave me alone to go after some druggy who doesn't even love you." Ava turned and stormed off, Jeremy eventually following her. But when she was out of sight she used her speed to get ahead of him and back to the party.

She sat against a tree and put her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid? In over a hundred years of living she could never learn. She heard Elena's voice and the voice of that blonde guy. They were talking about their break up. Whatever, Ava thought. She wiped her eyes and got up from the ground and ran right into the guy.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, it was my fault." He looked at her hard.

"You're Ava right? Ava Salvatore?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Matt Donovan. Welcome to Mystic Falls. If you ever need anyone to hang out with, me and my friends can do something about that."

"Thanks." Ava smiled and walked away. And Jeremy spotted her. She walked in the opposite direction, back toward the woods. He yelled for her but she didn't stop. Then a new voice added in to the mix. Elena. She was yelling at Jeremy to leave me alone. Ava almost turned around when she tripped and landing on Vicki's body.

Ava gasped in. Her neck was covered in blood and she wasn't awake as far as Ava knew. She quickly got up and feel her fangs piercing through her gums. She knew who's handy work this was. She ran away leaving Elena and Jeremy with the body.

She found Stefan in the crowd of people watching Vicki's body be brought in from the woods. He looked at her and the pair left.

* * *

Ava and Stefan both came charging through the door as the entered the boarding house, nearly scaring Zach to death. "What's going on?" He asked, looking up from the papers at his desk.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't us." Stefan said, as the two climbed the stairs to Stefan's room. "Are you sure it was him?" Stefan asked, looking around.

"I'm positive. I'd know his dirty work anywhere."

 _Caw!_

Stefan and Ava quickly turned around, following a crow that suddenly flew into the room. Ava felt a chill go up her spine, as if all the warmth suddenly left her body. The twins slowly turned around, and faced the one man they so desperately hoped they would not see.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother." Damon said, his voice dripping with no emotion. "Sister."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Ava asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon replied, making his way Stefan's room, inspecting all the little knickknacks.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." He turned to face both his younger siblings. "Your hair's different. I'm glad you went back to brown, Ava. I like it. Blonde was not your color."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Ava said, already tired of his bullshit.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit Stefan. Remember, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my little brother and sister."

"You hate small towns." Stefan said. "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you."

"Why are you here now?" Ava asked, crossing her arms.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Damon paused, the air eerily quiet as he started to make another lap around the room. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Ava could feel the tension in the room begin to grow. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan replied.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon started to close the distance between himself and his younger brother. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon." Stefan said, shaking his head. "It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on." Damon hit Stefan's arm. "Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." Ava said, a hiss in her voice.

Damon hit Stefan again. "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there." Another hit.

"Stop it!"

"Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena.

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled, finally pushing Damon away.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan turned from Damon. "I can."

"I said stop!"

And with that, both of Ava's brothers flew out the window. Ava run after them, jumping down next to Stefan, who was the only one on the ground. She helped him up and Damon stood unharmed by a bush. "I was impressed. I'll give you a six, miss on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole _Rahha_ face thing. It was good."

"It's all fun and games Damon." Ava said. "But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon please." Ava begged. "After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery. I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan begged.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked. Stefan looked down at his finger and his day light ring was gone. "Sun's coming up in a few hours and _Poof!_ ashes to ashes." Damon scoffed. "Relax." he said and extended a hand with Stefan's ring in it. "It's right here." Stefan took it, just when Damon had Stefan and Ava both by the necks. He threw them up against the guest house.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." A rustling came in the distance. "I think we woke Zach up. Hmm." Damon shrugged. "Sorry Zach." And with that, he turned away, whistling, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's happening again._

 _After so many years apart, Damon has finally returned to me and Stefan's lives. After what happened in 1994, I thought we were done with him, that I could live my life without worrying about my older brothers. I should have known it was too good to be true. I couldn't have been more wrong. No matter how hard we try to have a normal life, the bad things stay with us and follow us. We can't escape them, no matter how much we want to._

 _I'm just trying to look towards the good. I want to invite it in. But all it has to do, is show up…_

Ava put down the pen down inside her notebook, leaning against the tree. She closed the book and set it aside, on top of the tombstone. She traced her hands along the words etched into it.

 **Lillian Salvatore**

 **A dutiful wife and loving mother**

"I miss you so much." Ava whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please help me keep my brothers from killing each other."


	2. The Night of the Comet

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am determined to make today better. I woke up this morning, refreshed, somehow ready to face the day. Despite the terrible things that happen, we must move on. Stefan and I must move on with Damon here. Today I will see Jeremy. Today I will not worry about vampires. Today I will watch the comet shoot across the sky like a normal teenager. Today will be my day._

Today was already not Ava's day. First it was the English homework she forget to do. Then it was the fact that she left her "lunch" at home. And finally it became another one of Tanner's boring lectures. But hey, these seemed like normal teenage problems. Maybe Ava could live with that. But above all else, the one things that made her almost vomit, where Stefan and Elena's goggily eyes they made at other all day.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Mr. Tanner informed the class, talking about the comet that would be over Mystic Falls in a few hours. "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner paused. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Ava turned and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Yes, watching your brother get caught staring at a girl was definitely a human girl problem. And a hysterical one at that.

* * *

Ava walked out of the school, going to meet Stefan and Elena in the courtyard. She could see her brother off in the distance, but another young man caught her eyes. And apparently she had caught his. Jeremy walked over in her direction. He seemed pissed. She looked behind him and that douche, who she had come to learn was named Tyler Lockwood, was standing around with a bunch of his friends. Jeremy walked up to her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen last night."

"Mean for what to happen? Leaving me alone at a party to go chase after some drunk girl."

"Listen, things between me and Vicki have been weird, and I just needed to straighten them out."

"Sure you did. Or did you wanna be like Tyler and have sex with her in the woods."

"I'm sorry. I wanna make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I will."

"Excuse me." Ava turned and Stefan was standing behind her. "Jeremy, I need to speak to my sister." Ava could hear the concern in his voice. Jeremy nodded and left, pain in his eyes.

"What's up?" Ava asked.

"Vicki Donovan told her brother she was attacked by a vampire."

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked into Mystic Falls General, Ava compelling the nurse to tell her where Vicki Donovan's room was at. As the pair made their way to the room, they were stopped by Matt, who they saw walking in. He hadn't noticed the twins as they stayed in the shadows. Almost as soon as he came in, Matt ran out, Vicki's screams trailing behind him. Once he was far enough away, Stefan and Ava ran in and Stefan quickly compelled Vicki in enough in time to avoid Matt and the nurse. But just barely.

Ava and Stefan could feel Matt following them as they tried to make their escape. They turned a corner, going into the closest room, which just had to be a room where they were taking blood. Ava felt herself begin to change, as well as Stefan, and knew he was having a harder time then she was. She wrapped her arm around Stefan and quickly pulled him away and out the window.

* * *

Stefan and Ava walked up to the door of the Boarding House. Both were drained, as soon as they stepped on the stoop, Ava could hear a heartbeat from inside. And it wasn't Zach's. Stefan heard it too, and opened the room, the pair walking into the foyer.

"Hello Stefan, Ava." Damon said. Elena turned around to look at the brother and sister who had just arrived.

"Elena." Stefan said. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know." Elena said. "I should have called-"

"Don't be silly." Damon interrupted. "You're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" Stefan gave Damon a death stare, wanting to kill him right then and there, but Ava dug her nails into her brother's arm. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena." Ava said, deciding to end the conversation and get Elena out of the house. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah." Elena said. "I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon."

"Great meeting you too." Damon said and kissed Elena's hand, which caused Ava to more thoroughly dig her nails in. Elena turned and walked up to Stefan.

"Stefan?" She asked. "Stefan." Stefan remained stone faced, but moved out of the way so Elena could leave.

As soon as she left Ava's nails came out of Stefan's skin and the wounds started to heal. Damon whistled. "Great gal. She's got spunk. You two on the other hand look pooped. Did you over exert yourselves today? Let me guess, hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Ava said coldly.

"Were you successful? Remember not feeding properly makes those tricks not work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked, finally saying something.

"You worried Stefan? Scared to repeat the past? But isn't that why you play your little game of I'm A High School Human."

"We're not playing a game." Ava stepped in.

"Yes you are." Damon said, walking toward Stefan. "We all know the only time you'll get close to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"What is Damon doing here?"

Zach questioned the two twins in Stefan's room as they were getting ready for the festival tonight, Ava applying last minute touch ups, and Stefan straightening his shirt. "Why did he come home?"

"Because we came home." Ava said, her mouth half open while she put on mascara.

"He wants to make our lives miserable." Stefan added. "That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk." Zach scoffed. "This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

The room went silent as Ava put down her mascara and Stefan put his jacket on. "I don't know. We'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it?" Zach asked as the two prepared to leave. "Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

Ava eyes went from Stefan to Zach, seemingly waiting for an answer herself. But Stefan remained silent, and he left the room, Ava right on his tail.

* * *

Night fell and the comet could be seen shooting across the sky, as Stefan and Ava got to the town square. Ava saw candle set up on a stand, and grabbed two, handing one to Stefan with a smile. She saw Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Elena all over by a picnic basket. She headed over to them, as Stefan and Elena broke off from the group.

"Hi you guys." She said, looking off at the couple.

"Hi Ava." Caroline and Bonnie said, giving her a smile. Matt simply nodded. Tyler however, was very interested in her appearance.

"Hi." He said, trying to sound charming. "So you're Ava Salvatore? I've heard a look about you."

"All good I hope." She replied, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Do you mind if I light your candle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, showing off part of his smile with a sharp half grin.

"Actually I would." Bonnie said, leaning over, lighting Ava's candle. "Because I already did." Ava silently chuckled and thanked her friend, while Tyler bit his lip, annoyed that Bonnie had basically cock blocked him.

"Oh get over it Tyler." Caroline said. "Ava is a classy girl, I'm pretty sure she isn't interested in dealing with horny jocks like yourself."

Bonnie and Ava both laughed, causing Tyler to grunt and sit back down on the picnic table. Ava smiled and turned back towards the couple off to the side. She watched Elena blow out her candle and walk away from Stefan. "Excuse me." She told the group and walked over to her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk. We'll meet everyone at the Grill later."

* * *

After their little breathier, Stefan and Ava headed back towards the Grill to find everyone. They were almost there, when Matt stopped them. "Have you seen my sister?" he asked.

"No sorry." Stefan said.

"Can't find her, she's missing." Matt explained.

"We'll keep an eye out for her." Ava said and she and Stefan turned around, but were stopped again.

"Hey! I saw you two at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Ava asked.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visting." Stefan said.

"Visitng? Now, Elena and I have known each other a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. I'll always look out for her."

All of a sudden, in the distance, Ava and Stefan could hear Vicki struggling with Damon. "Excuse us." Ava said and she and Stefan walked to the direction it came from. As they got closer, they could see Damon holding Vicki by the arm on the edge on a rooftop. They both jumped up to join them.

"Not bad." Damon said, acknowledging his siblings'' arrival. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go!" Stefan ordered.

"Really?" Damon said, he shushed Vicki, and looked down. "Okay." And Damon pulled Vicki over to the edge ready to drop her.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

"No, no, no!" Stefan and Ava order, going closer to the two.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon scoffed as he threw Vicki at the twins.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried. Damon looked at the two of them.

"I don't need her dead, but you might." Damon threw Vicki on the ground. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said, trying to stop crying.

"You sure? Think about that. Think really hard." Vicki contemplated the answer for a minute. "What attacked you?"

Then her face grew cold. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" She cried, trying to get away from him as he pulled her to him.

"Wrong." He looked Vicki in the eyes.

Ava looked at Stefan. "Damon don't." Ava said.

Damon took her head in his hands. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." She repeated. He was compelling her. "He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster.

"Please Damon!" Ava begged. "Don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon ripped off Vicki's bandage and threw her at Stefan, who was trying to control himself. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need. But you can change it." Stefan's face began to change, as Ava pulled Vicki from his arms. "Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run through the town square screaming "vampire.""

"What is this about?" Stefan asked. "Do you want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So we can know what it's like to be a family again?" He turned to Ava, whose face now had changed, but she was keeping herself somewhat in control with the bleeding girl in her arms. "You know what Ava, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain us up, and let them drive a stake through our hearts. Because at least we'll be free of Damon."

Damon stared at Stefan for a second, before returning his gaze to Vicki and Ava. "Huh. Wow." He strolled over to the girls and took Vicki in his arms. "It's okay sweetheart." He said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. "It's okay." Damon thought for a second and pulled Vicki toward him. He whispered into her ear. And she changes. She's fine.

"What happened? Where am I?" She paused, reaching up to her neck. "Oh man, I ripped my stitches open."

"You okay?" Ava asks.

"I took some pills. I'm good." Vicki got up and left, leaving the siblings alone.

"It's good to be home." Damon said. "I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon? Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." Damon scoffed and smiled. "Give Elena my best."

* * *

"She said you found her wandering around." Matt said, as he helped Vicki cover up the wound on her neck.

"Yeah." Stefan replied, looking to Ava.

"So, um, thanks." The two nodded and walked over to another table where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting.

"Excuse me." Stefan said, interrupting their conversation. "Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." Stefan nodded and turned, but Bonnie stopped him. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her..."I said so"" She said, writing it all down.

Ava smiled. "Thank you." Stefan said, reaching out his hand. Bonnie returned the favor and handed it to him. But when they touched, Bonnie's eyes went blank, before she suddenly came to again.

"You ok?" Ava asked.

"What happened to you two?" She coldly asked. Ava and Stefan both looked at each other, as Bonnie shook it off. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said, gathering her things before basically running out the door.

The twins looked after her, but Caroline was unfazed. "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

Stefan and Ava both walked away and were almost out the door, when Ava stopped. "I'm gonna stay here a little while longer." She told him. "I'll see you later at home." Stefan nodded and hugged his sister. Ava walked back into the dining room and spotted Jeremy sitting on a bar stool staring a something. Well, more like two someone's; Vicki and Tyler who were getting cozy in a corner. Ava sighed and walked over, sitting down right in front of his line of sight. At first Jeremy was upset, but when he realized it was Ava, he smiled.

"So you said you would make it up it me. Here's your chance."


	3. Friday Night Bites

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

Ava played with her daylight ring as she walked up to the school with Stefan. Last night…well last night had been pretty great. Well, after the whole Damon/Vicki thing that is. She and Jeremy just talked for hours and hours, even getting kicked out of the Grill at closing. He had offered to walk her home, but Ava politely declined, not wanting to deal with any sarcastic comments if Damon happened to be around. The whole thing had been so nice. A wonderful distraction that hopefully would remain permanent.

"Good morning, Elena." Stefan said drawing her out of her thoughts. "Good morning, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at both of the twins. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." And with that, she hastily left.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena trailed off.

"She doesn't like us very much." Ava declared.

"She doesn't know you." Elena replied. "She's my best friend." This time she turned to Stefan. "She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." The trio began to walk towards the school. "Here's what we are going to do." Elena declared. "Are you guys free tonight?"

"Yes." Ava and Stefan said in a very "twin" way.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You guys, me, and Bonnie. You three will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are and what a great friend you'll be. Mission accomplished."

Ava suddenly felt an object come flying towards them. But before she could say anything, Stefan turned with vampire speed and caught it. Ava looked in the direction it had come from. It was from Tyler. Oh no, he shouldn't have done that. She smirked as Stefan threw it back at him with great strength, causing him to hunch over in pain and surprise. Elena was laughing.

* * *

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything?"

Mr. Tanner was obviously upset that no one in his class knew anything. Ava on the other hand was about to burst at the seams wanting to shout out the right answers. "Miss Juan?" The girl shook her head. "1945." Tanner answered, moving on. "Pearl Harbor." He looked around the room. "Miss Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941." This time it was Ava who saved Elena.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner remarked, sarcastically.

"Anytime." Ava said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Very well." He paused. "Mr. Salvatore. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. My sister and I are good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" He thought for a second. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

Stefan, "1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

Ava, "1963."

"Martin Luther King."

Stefan "'68."

"Lincoln."

Ava, "1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

Stefan, "1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

Ava, "1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

Stefan, "1863."

"Korean war."

Ava, "1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner exclaimed, breaking the cycle. "It ended in '52." He chuckled, and turned to walk away.

Ava scoffed and shook her head. "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

Tanner looked like he was about to explode from the smug looks on the twins' faces. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

Every student seemed to pull out their phones. "It was 19..." A male student started. "'53." The whole class burst out into murmurs and scattered applause. The bell rang shortly after that, and the whole class pilled out, Tanner eyeing the Salvatore twins as they left.

Elena turned to the two as they exited. "How did you know all of that?"

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan answered.

Ava chuckled. "It's a loner thing." She added. Stefan chuckled, and kissed Elena's cheek, heading to his next class. But before they could all split up, Elena grabbed Ava's arm.

"Hold on a second." She asked. "So, I was talking to Stefan about getting back to the old me." Ava nodded. "And with Stefan and the whole football thing, it got me thinking about how the old me, used to be a cheerleader."

"Elena Gilbert, a cheerleader?" Ava asked. "I would have loved to see that."

Elena chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But it was my mom's thing. Caroline has been trying to get me back into it, but with Bonnie being all weird lately, I don't know if I could go at it alone. So I'm guessing, what I'm asking is, will you join cheerleading with me?"

Ava had been a professional cheerleader at one point in her life, but that was in her past. But it was Elena and Ava wanted to get to know her, so maybe she would just stay in the back. "Sure, I'll join with you."

Elena almost squealed, and hugged Ava. "Thank you so much! It's after school, 4:00. By the football bleachers."

"I will see you there."

* * *

"Oh, my God! You're here!"

Bonnie jumped up from her spot on the ground when she noticed her best friend had arrived to practice. Ava stayed a couple feet behind her. "Yep." Elena replied, hugging Bonnie. "I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." She turned. "And I brought Ava with me too."

Ava waved slightly, but kept her place, seeing the look on Bonnie's face. "I'm just gonna stretch over here." Ava informed them. She began to stretch as Elena and Bonnie continued to talk, but she didn't listen in, she decided to give the girls their space. Once she felt good, a girl came up and handed her a pair of pom-poms. God, Ava forgot how much she hated these things.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie seemed to announce to everyone. Ava took this as an opportunity to rejoin their group.

"I don't know." Elena replied. "It's not like her."

Bonnie reached down to pick up her cell phone. "I'll try her again."

Ava suddenly felt a chill go up her spine as a blue car came cruising towards the cheerleading practice, the radio blasting. Inside, she could she Caroline, dressed and ready for practice, with Damon sitting in the driver's seat. "Oh my god." She mumbled. The car stopped and Caroline leaned over, kissing Damon. Ava was definitely going to be sick.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie exclaimed. "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's not a mystery guy." Ava hissed. "That's Damon Salvatore. My brother."

Caroline got out of the car and slammed the door, practically skipping up to Elena. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Ava rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy." Ava looked over at Damon in the car, whose eyebrow was raised. She began to walk towards him, but any confrontation was stopped as he turned on the car and drove away. Ava grunted under her breath, annoyed. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

Ava wasn't really paying attention to Caroline leading the squad. She was more worried about Stefan. From her spot in the back of the group, she saw him run onto the field in a football uniform. Tanner had let him on the squad. She couldn't believe he even asked. Getting too lost in thought, Ava finally noticed Elena was gone. She looked around and spotted her by the end of the bleachers, looking at Stefan practice. Ava walked over to Elena.

"He's good, isn't he?" Ava said, startling Elena a little.

"Yeah." she said. Stefan caught a pass and was suddenly hit by Tyler Lockwood. And Ava heard the familiar sound of bones breaking. Ava winced a little and Caroline came over to bring them back to practice. As they left Ava saw Stefan put his finger back in place.

* * *

Ava stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a plush white towel. She pulled out her make up bag, laying it out on the counter. "You looked so cute at cheerleading practice today." Ava jumped, almost knocking the bag off. She wrapped the towel tighter around her body and left the bathroom, seeing Damon laying on her bed. "It was like I was watching your first professional game all over again."

"What do you want Damon?"

"What? Can I not want to spend time with my little sister?"

"No. Because you're you." Ava paused. "What are you doing with Caroline?"

"And there is the underlining question."

"You had to know I'd ask." She said. She walked into her closet and began to dress. "I'm being serious Damon. Caroline is a person; she's not your puppet."

"They are all my puppets! They could be yours too, if you just stopped living out of a bag." Ava stood in the closet doorway, her arms crossed. "Oh, don't worry little sister. I won't tell Stefan." I know he'd question your lifestyle, but to me, I'm just glad you're at least stronger." Damon threw her a bag. "Drink up little sister." He paused. "You'll need it."

* * *

Later that night, Ava and Stefan stood on the Gilbert house porch. Ava rubbed her hands together, a little jittery after the blood Damon gave her. It was pretty fresh and everything around her was amplified. She could hear the pool tables at the Grill, smell the burgers on the grill. Ava even saw Jeremy sneak out of the house, the smell of pills radiating from his pocket. Stefan rang the doorbell and Elena answered, the smell of to go Italian wafting out to her.

"Come on in." Elena told both of them. Ava looked at Stefan before walking in, finally able to step through the threshold. The group started their meal off quiet. It remained that way for quite some time, the sound of forks hitting plates filling the air. Elena decided to stop it after a while.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena insisted.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Ava exclaimed.

"I'm not too versed," Stefan added. "But I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

Ava looked at her brother. "Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool." Ava said, reading Stefan's mind.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." The conversation finally seemed to be picking up and the air about the room was peaceful, but that was broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said. She walked over to answer it. Stefan and Ava following close by. Elena opened the door, and it was Caroline...with Damon!

"Surprise!" Caroline exclaimed. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon added. Caroline walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Ava said coldly.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started.

"No, no, no." Stefan interrupted. "He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline persisted.

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in."

Damon smiled his charming smile and took a step into Elena's house. "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." That was it; he had been invited in.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline exclaimed. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon added. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. And Ava you're just new."

"I'll work with them." Bonnie said. "They'll get it.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline mumbled.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline interrupted. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Ava, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan and Ava looked up at Damon with cold eyes. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Ava said.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Ava. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

Damon was such an ass. Why had he done that? He just wanted to make Stefan's life a whole lot harder. But Ava and Stefan weren't really worried about that right now. They were in the living room with Caroline while Bonnie was cleaning off the table and Elena and Damon were cleaning dishes.

"That's a really nice scarf." Ava complimented Caroline.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off? I would love to see how it looked on me."

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "You ok?"

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Ava said.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked, holding up her nails.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so."

Damon leaned in closer to Caroline. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He had compelled her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." And Caroline left.

"They are people, Damon." Stefan said. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun." Ava said. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

* * *

Ava scoffed, throwing the semi-nude magazine across the room. Damn, Jeremy's room was a sight to behold. Clothes thrown lazily in drawers, random posters on the wall. She did feel a little weird just snooping around.

"How did you get in here?"

Ava turned, seeing Jeremy standing in the doorway. "I climbed in through the window." She replied, sarcasm in her voice. "I was having dinner with Elena. We finished early and I decided to stay behind and see if I could hang out with you." She paused. "I had fun last night."

Jeremy smiled and set down his book bag. "I did too." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. The two laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Ava asked, looking over at him.

"Already making plans?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…it's just that. Well tomorrow night, I'm cheering at the football game."

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Yes, I know, laugh it up. I was just wondering if you would come watch the game and maybe we could go out afterwards."

Jeremy sat up. "I don't know if that's my thing. I mean I am the lonely stoner guy."

"Well, maybe lonely stoner guy could make an exception for me?" Ava asked, sitting up beside him. The two were close. Ava could hear his pulse so strongly; she could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

"Maybe he can." Jeremy replied. He looked Ava up and down. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Ava leaned in closer to Jeremy, but quickly got up, going to the doorway. "You'll just have to come to the game and find out."

* * *

Ava woke up the next morning to a short, red cheer uniform. She sighed, getting up to get ready. Once she was, she looked in her full length mirror, straightening her skirt. Yep, after this game Ava was quitting cheerleading for good. She reached over to grab a ponytail, and when she stood back up, her reflection wasn't the only one in the mirror.

"Well don't you look peppy?"

Ava turned and Damon was standing in her door way. "What do you want?" she asked, turning back to put up her hair.

"It's just that you in your uniform and Stefan in his jersey just bring on the spirit! I might actually want to come to the game." Ava turned in horror. "Just kidding. I don't wanna be anywhere near that place with all that pep. It's disgusting." He paused. "So how was that blood last night?" Good, huh? Imagine what would happen if you actually drank live?" And with that Damon walked out of her room.

* * *

That night Ava was shaking her actually pom-poms with the rest of the squad as Mr. Tanner gave his annual speech before the game. The crowd was being rattled up, but some people already were. Ava heard a noise. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting. She went to go find them and was joined by Stefan. They found Tyler beating Jeremy up on the ground.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled. "He's down! Enough!" Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist and Tyler punched Stefan but it obviously had no effect and Tyler became scared. Ava saw Jeremy pick up a broken bottle. She stepped in front of Tyler and Stefan and the glass cut her. Jeremy looked at her with sorry, horrified eyes. Elena pulled him back.

It was a deep cut but it would soon heal. Stefan came to examine it. "You okay?" he quietly asked her.

"Yes." Ava whispered. Elena came up to them.

"Oh my god! Your hand." Ava closed it and put it behind her back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Ava said.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena grabbed her hand and opened her hand, but there wasn't anything there. It had healed.

"But... I saw it, it was..."

"He missed." Stefan said.

"It's not my blood." Ava said, rubbing her hands on her uniform. "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right?" Ava turned and walked over to Caroline, taking a pair of pom-poms from her.

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming."

Ava crossed her arms as she walked up to Damon, who was watching Stefan and Matt from the shadows. "I heard Elena smack you. Smart girl."

"I couldn't miss this." he said and started clapping for Stefan. "Isn't that nice sister? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!' "

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said and he started to walk to the locker room.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion." He paused. "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Ava asked heading in Stefan's direction. She stood by her twin.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan exclaimed.

"No?"

Ava stepped forward and addressed her brother. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. We were worried that you had no humanity left inside of you; that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill us." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here we are. We're still alive." Stefan motioned to his sister. "And there you are. You're still haunting us. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Mr. Tanner came storming toward the trio. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" And Damon became the monster. He ran and killed Mr. Tanner, tearing apart his neck; leaving him bleeding on the sidewalk.

"No!" Ava screamed.

Damon turned toward them. Blood streaming down his face, his eyes of a monster. "Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I thought there was hope for my brother. I thought that somewhere deep inside, something in him was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped. Stefan and I have to stop him. But we have to do better than before. This time we will be successful. This time, he will change._


	4. Family Ties

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

Ava lay on her bed, wrapped in the sheets. She opened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling. She smiled and rolled over. Jeremy lay beside her. She smiled. She shook him and he wouldn't roll over. She shook him harder. Still nothing. Ava sat up and rolled him over. His eyes were open and glassy and he wasn't breathing. His neck and the bed were covered in dry blood. Ava screamed and jumped back. She landed on the floor.

* * *

Ava sat straight up in bed screaming. She took a breath and then hit the bed, screaming, before running into Stefan's room. He had just woken up to. Damon, the culprit, was sitting at Stefan's desk. "Bad dreams? Do you know how easy it was to get into your heads just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference." He paused. "Too soon."

Stefan, enraged, ran and grabbed a knife and threw it at Damon. Ava ran next to him. The knife didn't faze him. "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon informed them.

"What are you talking about?" Ava questioned.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.' "

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you guys and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan informed him angrily.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, but some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon grabbed an old letter opener and walked over to Stefan and Ava. He stabbed them both. They fell to the ground.

Damon grabbed his shirt and looked at it, then back at the two kneeled over in pain. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

* * *

Ava walked about to the Gilbert porch, ringing the doorbell. She could hear Stefan and Elena upstairs. She smiled, but rolled her eyes. She could hear footsteps approaching the door. Jeremy opened it and smiled at Ava. "I'm glad to see you." He informed her, closing the door behind him. He gestured for her to sit on the wicker porch bench. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you the other night?"

"It wasn't my blood. I'm fine." She said, showing him her hand.

"Thank god. I would have never forgave myself. But I still feel bad that you had to break up my dumb fight."

"Well there is a way you can be forgiven." She paused. "How do you look in a suit?"

"A suit?"

"Yeah."

"Is it about that Founder's Party?"

"Stefan is going with your sister, and I'm defiantly not going with Damon. And I don't want to go alone."

Jeremy smiled. "Ava, would you like to go to the party with me?"

"Really? You want to spend time with me?"

Jeremy scoffed, but smiled. "Do you want to or not?"

"Yes. I will go with you."

* * *

Stefan and Ava had gotten home together later that day. They also arrived just in time to find Damon with Zach by the neck. "What's going on?" Ava asked, concerned. Damon dropped Zach and Stefan and Ava walked over see if he was okay.

"Having a family moment. Spending some quality time." Damon said and walked out of the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan and Ava asked.

"No, I'm not." Zach replied, standing up. "And neither are you two. How many more people have to die before you see that?

"We see it." Stefan said. "All right, Zach, we see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"We can't, Zach." Stefan jumped in before Ava could answer. "We can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that we could stop him, and we can't do that." Ava looked down suddenly getting a craving.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you two the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865." Ava replied. "Damon saw to that."

"The little I had, I gave to Elena." Stefan said. Zack looked around. "What?"

Zack walked away and they both followed. He walked them down into the cellar and up to a door. The door opened, revealing a table full of growing vervain. Stefan and Ava walked toward it, surprised. "You've been growing it?" Ava asked, amazed.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling us." Stefan returned. "Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

Ava walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet. Hanging on the door was her dress for the party. It was strapless, pink and ended in between her knees and hips. It was puffed up a little at the bottom and it had a black sash around the waist that was tied into a bow. She really hoped Jeremy would like it. But she really didn't want to be in here getting ready right now. She wanted to be in there helping Stefan bring Damon down. But Stefan said he wanted to do this alone, make it less obvious. Ava went and turned on her straightener, and when she did she heard the sound of scotch being poured on the floor and a glass dropping. Damn it. A few seconds later, Damon walked up to Ava's door and looked inside. "Nice try." he said, and walked away.

* * *

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work."

Zach apologized for their failure as the three walked towards the door. "I wasn't counting on it." Stefan replied, Ava fixing his jacket.

"You knew it would fail?"

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard." Stefan confirmed. "He won't expect me to try again so soon."

Zach nodded and held up a tiny vile. "I doubled what I put in the scotch."

* * *

Ava stood in the Lockwood's yard waiting for Jeremy. The agreed to meet as the sun went down, but it was getting late. She looked good and she felt too good for him to not feel the same. But something in Ava made her know that he wasn't going to show up. She had seen Stefan, Damon, all her friends go inside. Obviously, she was not going to be having as good a time as them tonight.

Sighing, she walked over to the front stairs and sat down. Everyone was inside. She started to cry. He had forgotten. She heard a pair of heels come toward her. She turned and it was the Mayor's wife. "Did he forget?" she asked sincerely.

Ava wiped her eyes. Luckily she was wearing water proof make up. "Yeah."

"Well why don't you still come inside and have fun." She stood Ava up and walked her to the door. "I'm Carol."

"Ava."

"Well Ava come on in." And she and Ava walked inside the house.

* * *

Ava sat at a table while she watched Stefan and Damon dance with their dates. It was now dark and Jeremy still hadn't shown up. She laid a hand on her cheek and sighed. She spotted Tyler a couple feet away. He must have seen her to, because he walked up and sat across from her. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands. He downed them both.

"Bad night?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he replied. He looked at her and her puffy eyes. "You too?"

"Yeah." she grabbed a glass from a waiter and so did he. She downed her's and he downed his.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Ava thought for a second. What else did she have to lose? "Sure."

Tyler took her hand and the two walked out onto the floor. Stefan/Elena and Damon/Caroline were gone so she didn't feel weird dancing with Tyler. But he wasn't really being a bad guy. He held her close to him, but he didn't try to make a move. She thought he would try to especially, because he was drunk. But nothing happened. She just laid her head on his shoulder and they danced. It was really nice...until Stefan interrupted.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I need to steal my sister." Stefan said, pulling Ava away from Tyler.

Tyler looked shocked. "Uh...sure. It was nice dancing with you."

Ava and Stefan started to walk away, but she turned around and went back to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear and she went to rejoin Stefan, who explained everything that was going on.

* * *

"What the hell?" Damon said and fell on the ground. Stefan and Ava walked out of the shadows to the scene. Caroline lay on the ground, bleeding from the neck, Damon beside her.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked her's." Stefan said. Damon passed out and the brother and sister took off with him. They returned home that night, locking their brother in the cellar.


	5. You're Undead to Me

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Just to be clear, I actually don't enjoy the sight of my older brother locked in the cellar. He's been out for three days; hasn't made a move or given a snarky remark. Stefan says that a week more of this and he'll be incapacitated for good. We can move him to the family crypt and give him 50 years to think about what he's done. I want Damon back, but I don't know if he's ever going to change. Even for his own siblings._

* * *

Sighing, Ava put her notebook inside her bag, careful not to crush the three blood bags at the bottom. She looked at Zach, who was too preoccupied with his coffee and newspaper to notice. A door closed behind her, and she turned, Stefan coming up from the cellar, grabbing his book bag. "He's awake." he informed them. "He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."

"You two going to school?" Zach asked.

"Came here to live a life." Ava replied.

"It's about time we get back to that." Stefan added. "And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" Ava questioned.

"What am supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have?" Zach asked. "You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."

* * *

"Ava!"

Ava turned around, closing her locker door. Caroline was all wide eyed with a toothy smile as she ran up to Ava. "I'm glad I caught you!" She handed Ava a flyer that read "Mystic Falls High School's Sexy Suds Car Wash". "I wanted to remind you to wear something nice for the car wash tomorrow. I'm not mad that you quit the cheer squad, but the least you could do, is help out."

"I will be there Caroline." Ava confirmed, trying to sound a little enthusiastic for her sake.

"Great!" Caroline looked behind Ava, and smirked, turning her around. Tyler was standing down the hall, smiling at the girls. "Maybe Tyler will bring his car and you can recreate one of those ridiculous commercials."

Ava scoffed, going to look through her bag, when Caroline pushed her forward. Ava, upset, shot her a look, but the blonde was already making her way down the hall. Tyler walked forward and the two met, Ava returning the smile.

"Hey." he said, obviously trying to seem cool, by leaning against the wall.

"Hi." Ava replied, hoping she wouldn't laugh.

"I'm glad to see you are okay. You haven't been here for a couple of days."

"Yeah. I was dealing with family drama."

"Oh." He paused, seemingly trying to find the right thing to say. "Well, I'm glad you are okay." Tyler abruptly turned, walking away. But he turned back around. "And I did enjoy the dance." And Ava believed that that was sincere.

* * *

The next day, Ava went down to the cellar, deciding to check on Damon herself, before she went to the car wash. Since he attacked Zach yesterday, Ava was very wary of him and escaping. He sat very still up against the wall as she entered. He didn't acknowledge her. He just sat there, staring at the wall. Ava decided that he was taken care of, and turned to leave.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself little sister?" Damon said, his voice hoarse.

"Not particularly." Ava replied. "Despite what you think Damon, I don't enjoy seeing you like this."

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between Stefan and Elena; even you and that Lockwood guy." He paused. "Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the wall. Ava sighed. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, and she finally walked away.

* * *

 **SEXY SUDS CAR WASH**

 _Help Mystic Falls High School!_

Ava chuckled to herself as she walked up to the car wash with Stefan, reading the sign. There were teenaged boy and girls everywhere, most in shorts, with the girls also wearing bikini tops. It looked like a Super Bowl ad waiting to happen. Stefan must have been the first to spot Elena, because he headed toward the cash table, where she was talking to Caroline.

"Hi." they said.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed, hugging Ava when she got up.

Caroline stood and looked the twins and Elena up and down. "The event is called sexy suds, you know." She said and walked away. Ava looked after her.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah." Elena replied.

"Wow." Ava said and walked away. She stripped down to just her purple two piece and jean shorts and joined some band kids in washing a car.

After a couple of cars, Ava joined Stefan and Elena. The two girls made small talk, taking about where Ava got her suit and how they should get together for a sleepover. Stefan just patiently listened to their chatter, when Elena changed the subject. "You're getting soap in that." Elena said, nodding toward their rings.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan assured her, shooting at look to his sister.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Ava replied.

"Hmm." Elena shrugged, walking up to Stefan to look at it. "What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli." He informed her.

"Oh. You should really take them off. I could put them in my bag."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said.

"Ok." Elena said, giving up. "Uh, I'm gonna get some towels."

"Ok." He added as she walked away. Stefan played with his ring.

"Good job." Ava told Stefan. "She probably would have acted differently if she knew she almost killed you." Stefan scoffed. He had handled it pretty well.

Ava looked over at the money table, seeing Elena had taken over for Caroline, who was now nowhere to be seen.

Stefan stepped away after a couple of cars and walked over to Elena. Ava listened in, wondering if Elena would question Stefan more about the rings and the past.

 _"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan asked Elena._

 _"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." She paused. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."_

 _"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"_

 _"Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?"_

 _"My uncle Zach."_

 _"Where did everyone else go?"_

 _"Kinda just spread out."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm just trying to learn more about you."_

 _"Hmm."_

Ava suddenly began to get very jittery at the idea of Elena asking too many questions. This is what she was afraid of. They hadn't been away from Mystic Falls that long since they were last here. Especially with the older man from the Grill that Stefan talked about, her suspicions were confirmed. She knew there were people here who would remember. It was only a matter of time.

Going back to her work, Ava watered off the car she was working one, when she suddenly smelt smoke and heard screaming. She turned and saw a car on fire, with Bonnie standing in front of the source. Ava ran over to her, gently shaking her friend. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey."

Bonnie snapped out of it. "What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of a trance."

Bonnie looked around. The people running around, the smoke. "Did I do this?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they?" She paused. "Don't tell anybody. Please." And she ran off, Stefan running up to Ava.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." Stefan looked around.

"Where's Elena?" Ava shrugged.

Ava and Stefan walked up to Matt. "Hey, have you seen Elena?"

"No, not for a while." Matt replied.

"You think she went home?" Ava asked.

"Not sure."

"Thanks." Stefan and Ava turned to leave, but Matt stopped them, mostly Stefan.

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out."

* * *

Ava and Stefan returned home just after dark from the car wash. Walking through the front door, Ava noticed a black mass on the ground and smelt blood. She walked over, kneeling down to the blood corpse of a crow. Ava began to get nervous. "Zach!" Ava called.

The house was silent. "Zach?" Ava and Stefan looked at each other. "Zack?" Stefan called. They both ran down to the cellar. Zack was lying on the ground, dead, with Damon nowhere to be found. "Oh, Zach, no." And Ava and Stefan cried, mourning the loss of their last living family member.


	6. Lost Girls

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

Ava grabbed a stake from her closet and ran downstairs to meet Stefan. Damon had killed the wrong person and now they were going after him. Wherever he was, they were going to find him and end it. End the pain they endured for years; the eternity of misery.

Ava came running down the stairs, meeting her brother by the door. Stefan swung it open, ready to move, but Elena was on their front porch, a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you?" Elena asked. Oh shit. Ava thought, dropping the stake on the front table.

"What are you?" Elena repeated.

"You know." Stefan said.

"No, I don't." Elena gulped. She was obviously scared.

'Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Ava added, unable to stay out of it.

"It's not possible. It can't be."

Stefan stepped closer to Elena. "Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?" Elena basically screamed.

"Vampires."

Elena was silent for a second. "I shouldn't have come."

"No. Please." Stefan cried. Elena tried to run away, but Stefan sped in front of her. Damn it, Stefan. That only made her more scared.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Please don't be afraid of us." Stefan pleaded, grabbing her wrists.

"Let me go."

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!" She got free and ran for her car.

"Elena, please!"

* * *

Stefan followed Elena back to her house, Ava hot on his heels. She knew everything now. Everything that she and Stefan worked so hard to accomplish was now down the drain. Ava stood outside on the porch, waiting for Stefan. That's when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I want my ring." Damon angrily said from the other line.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it." Ava paused. "Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the ones that locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you and Stefan."

"You're being careless." Ava scoffed. "How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Ava. Where's my ring?"

"We gave it to Zach to hide." Ava smirked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

Damon paused for a second. "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

Ava sighed. "I'll get it back. But I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Ava, or my next stop's Jeremy's. Or should it be the Lockwood's. I can't keep up with your relationships, little sister."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you and Stefan apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

Damon scoffed. "Just get it." Damon said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ava turned around, seeing Stefan.

"Damon. He wants his ring back, or he's coming after the Gilberts."

* * *

Stefan stood watch that night. In the morning he said he would explain everything to Elena and he would get Damon's ring back. He told her to stay put; he needed to do it alone. So Ava decided that the next morning, she would go over the Jeremy's house. She rang the doorbell and, thankfully (well not for him) Jeremy answered.

"Ava." he said, a half-smile on his face.

"Jeremy." Ava sighed. "Did you forget something?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, confused at her comment. But he looked down, thinking and looked up, realizing what he did. "The party."

"Yeah, the party. The Founder's Party. The one you were supposed to take me to. But instead you left me there, by myself, while you were with Vicki."

"Ava I'm so sorry." Jeremy pleased, following the girl as she walked back towards her car. "I meant to come but-"

"Save the buts, Jeremy." Ava stopped. "You left me. I just wanted to come over here so you could acknowledge that fact." Ava turned around to leave, but Jeremy grabbed her wrist. She freed her herself very quickly.

"Let me make it up to you." he pleaded. "I….I want you in my life."

"How?"

"I will spend all day with you and will do anything you want."

"Only that?"

"And anything else you want to do. Anytime. I want to prove to you I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Ava walked back up to the door. "We'll see." And she walked inside.

* * *

Jeremy decided that he couldn't cook, so he and Ava went to the Grill. "So, what should I beat you at first?" Ava asked him.

"Oh please!" Jeremy said. "I can beat you at any these things!"

"Fine. I'll get drinks and cheese fries, and you can get a pool table."

Ava walked over to the bar. "An order of cheese fries and two beers." she said.

The bartender looked at her funny. "I'm gonna need to see some ID." he said.

Ava looked him in the eyes. "No you don't." He stared at her for a second then snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Two beers." He reached under the bar and grabbed two beers and opened them.

"I'm over there when the order is ready." she said and pointed over to Jeremy, who was setting up a pool table. Ava grabbed the beers and walked over to him. "Need a beer?"

"So that's what you were doing." he said and took a beer from her. "I thought the guy was flirting with you."

"Ew! His like in his thirties!" Ava screeched, even though she was four times his age. "I just persuaded him to give me a beer."

"Yeah sure." Jeremy said, taking a drink.

* * *

After a couple of hours of pool and greasy bar food, Jeremy and Ava went back to the Gilbert's. Upon arrival, she checked her phone and had about ten missed calls from Damon. "Hey, Jer, I have to go check on something for my brother." She went for the door. "But I will be back. So don't do anything stupid." she said.

She left the house and ran through the woods to her's, but she didn't go inside. Damon was still inside. She called him.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm streaking through the forest in daylight. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Just wondering. Have you ruined my house?"

"Not yet. Where's my ring?"

"Stefan's getting it."

"You're not with him?"

"No."

"Are you out with Jeremy?"

"Even if I was, why would I tell you?" She paused. "Look, I just wanted to check on you."

"My little sister checking up on me. How sweet." He paused. "I would have Stefan get my ring soon. Oh, and you might wanna go find your boyfriend." And he clicked the receiver. What was he talking about?

* * *

Ava got back to Jeremy's house just as Stefan and Elena arrived. They were climbing the front porch when they heard a crash. "Damn, Vick!" Matt yelled from inside.

All three walked through the door to find Jeremy, Matt, and Vicki in the living room. "What's going on?" Ava asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt replied.

Ava and Stefan looked at each other and Stefan walked forward. "Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus." He took Vicki's head in his hands. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Vicki stared at Stefan.

"Guys, take her up to bed." Ava ordered. "Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Matt and Jeremy followed orders, and took her upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah." Stefan confirmed.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." Ava answered.

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire."

"What?"

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan said. "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?"

Ava and Stefan both looked at each other. "She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Ava replied. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena exclaimed, talking about Jeremy.

"It's ok." Stefan informed. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything." Ava said. "A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you two made?"

Suddenly Vicki ran downstairs and disappeared out the door. Everyone followed onto the porch. "She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy informed them.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said, running and getting into his truck.

"We can track her." Stefan said.

"Go."

* * *

It had turned dark before Stefan and Ava finally found Vicki. They checked everywhere, finally deciding to go to the cemetery. God, what was up with this girl and those places? The twins walked up to her, slowly, knowing she could just run away.

"Vicki." Stefan started, Vicki sitting on the ground; tears streaming down her face.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." She paused. "I remember you two. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly..." Ava started. "And then it'll all just be over."

"I'll be dead." And Vicki started to cry, Stefan leaning next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"I don't want this."

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you."

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?

"Ok." Stefan started to stand up, when a bullet flew past Ava's head and hit him. Ava turned quickly, but not quick enough. A bullet pierced her stomach, and she fell to the ground. She gasped as she felt the blood begin to pour from the wound.

Ava looked up and saw Logan Fell, her attacker coming towards her. She tried to crawl away, holding her stomach, but this time she wasn't fast enough, and Logan grabbed her, throwing her onto her back. He raised a stake above her.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

All of a sudden Damon came out of nowhere and bit Logan, flinging his lifeless body on the ground. Damon reached down and pulled the bullets for Ava, before moving to Stefan. "It's wood." Damon told them. "They know. If anyone's gonna kill you two, it's gonna be me. Where's my ring?" he asked Stefan. Stefan reached inside his pocket and gave it to him. Ava sighed and rolled over, hearing a familiar sound. Ava gasped, seeing Vicki. She was drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!"

Vicki looked up at them, her face covered with blood. "I'm sorry." she said and ran off. She'd completed the transition.

Damon looked at both his siblings. "Oops."

* * *

Ava came storming through the door of her room and ripped off her bloodstained clothes. She shoved the contents of her desk off and grabbed the trunk out from underneath her bed. She threw it on top of the table, flinging it open. Blood bags filled it; everything from A to O. She took three out and devoured them, the blood running down her body. She felt her fangs out; her vision changed. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

Ava got in the shower and got dressed cleaning her room, putting things away. Stefan wanted to go out and find her. So it was back to the Vicki search again. Yay...


	7. Haunted

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

Ava was the one who got them started on the hunt. Since Vicki was now a vampire, her emotions were heightened, and with heightened senses, came attraction and to be blunt, horniness. And Tyler had practice tonight. Good thing she was right, because when they got to the school, Vicki was already attacking Tyler. Stefan and Ava grabbed her and got her off of Tyler.

"Aah! Let go of me!" she screamed. Tyler got up and Damon appeared behind him. Tyler jumped and turned back to Ava.

"What's going on here, Ava? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon said.

"Screw you, dude."

"'Dude' really?, 'dude'?"

"Damon, don't!" Stefan and Ava both said.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Tyler, angry, punched Damon. That was a bad idea. "Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki screamed.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon threw Tyler against the car and they used the opportunity to make their escape.

* * *

Vicki laid the phone on Stefan's side table as she hang up with Matt. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki." Stefan explained. "And it's not something you wanna do alone."

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon interrupted, angrily flipping through the newspaper. "Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon picked up the vampire compass.

"What is that?" Vicki asked.

"This is a very special, very old compass." He turned his attention to Stefan and Ava. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Ava chimed in

"We should all be worried."

"Hey, um, I'm hungry." Vicki said, changing the subject. "Do you have anything to eat?" Stefan got up and walked over to his desk, picking up a mug, handing it to Vicki. "What is it?"

"It's what you're craving." He told her.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl." Damon laughed. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Go on. Give it a try." She instructed Vicki.

"She's new. She needs people blood." Damon chimed. "She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki eagerly asked.

"Yeah." Damon asked, eager.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Ava said.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay?" Stefan said. "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, Count Deepak." Damon said, getting up. "I am outta here."

Vicki drank the last of the blood. "Can I have some more?"

Ava sighed and walked out and went to her room. She reached under her bed and pulled out the trunk, taking the lock for her pocket. She secured it and shoved the trunk back under. If there was a newly turned vampire living in their house, she defiantly didn't need to find Ava's stash.

She left the room and met Stefan in the hall. "Stefan? Ava?" It was Elena. The two walked up to the top of the stairs.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"Where is Vicki?" She asked.

Ava put her finger up to her mouth and pointed up. "She's upstairs."

"What happens now?" She asked quietly, as the twins got down the stairs. "Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"We're working with her, but it's gonna take time." Stefan said. "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"We're gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?" The trio turned, Vicki at the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later." Ava said.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked, sincerely.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?"

* * *

With Damon now out of the house, Stefan thought he and Ava could continue working deeper with Vicki. Despite warnings from Ava, Elena decided to stay and observe. Like she would help. Vicki was already very volatile and Ava had a feeling Elena would only make it worse.

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan explained to Vicki as they all sat at the dining table. He and Vicki held mugs in their hands. "It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki questioned.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Ava said.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." Stefan said calmly. "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" She asked Stefan, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Well does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood." She paused. "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki impatiently got up and went to find a bathroom.

"We'll go, uh...We're gonna get her some more." Ava said, the two twins getting up. "We'll be quick."

* * *

Ava let Stefan handle getting the blood from the animal. She never did and or would have the desire to know how he got it. Ava had never been able to keep that stuff down, no matter how she tried. That's why she had adopted her friend Lexi's way of living and never told Stefan. It took them a little bit, and by the time they got back to the house, Elena was outside, rubbing her neck.

"She threatened me." Elena said. Ava was worried and also knew this would happen, but Stefan didn't seem to be.

"She's on edge." Stefan replied. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book." Ava said.

"Well, how long before you two learned to control it?"

"A while." Stefan said. "But we didn't have anybody helping us. We had to do it all on our own."

"The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings." Ava stepped in. "Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse."

"We're not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan said.

"I need to get going."

"Elena..."

"Please. There's only so much I can take."

* * *

 ** _Happy Halloween…..Hope I see you tonight at school. -Tyler_**

Ava smiled and rolled her eyes, as she read Tyler's text message. How he got her number, she didn't know, but he was being quite sweet to her these past couple of weeks. Not that she didn't mind it, but she knew what his family was and it would never work out. "Uh!" Stefan groaned as he fell to the couch beside his sister. He put his hands on his face, and then ran them through his hair.

"I don't know how you and Lexi ever did it."

Ava scoffed. "It takes time, Stefan. You can't fix someone in a day, especially someone like Vicki. You said it yourself, she's got issues."

"I had issues too."

Ava laughed. "Well I hate to say it big brother, but your issues were a lot different than hers." Stefan sighed, and stood up, extending a hand to his sister.

"Well you wanna go try again?" Ava nodded and took his hand, the two walking into the foyer. They were met however, by Damon and Vicki.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day." Damon said, walking Vicki towards the door. "She's not Anne Frank."

"No no . Hey hey..." Stefan started, shutting the door before they could get outside. "Now's not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone." Ava said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." Damon opened the door and led Vicki outside; Ava and Stefan right on their tails.

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan said.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like..." And he did it. He used his vampire speed to go behind Vicki. She turned around and was surprised.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Damon did it again and whistled at her. She turned and was amazed.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." And so she did. She took off into the forest. Stefan, Ava, and Damon turned around, but she wasn't there. Damon looked at the two of. "Uh...my bad."

* * *

Stefan found Vicki at her house. She had refused Matt to invite him in. After he got home, Elena called saying that she and Jeremy were going to go to the Halloween Haunted House at the school. This intrigued Ava. Mostly because Vicki would probably persuade Matt to get her there. Ava knew that Stefan wasn't going to dress up, so she put on a form fitting black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and thigh high boots, adding a bit of red lipstick. If anyone asked, she was Catwoman.

When they finally got to the school, they both immediately split up, looking for Vicki. They would cover more ground that way. Ava walked through the crowds of people, moving swiftly around them. She stopped though, right in front of history class, seeing Tyler at the end of the hall. He smiled and walked over to her, two drinks in his hand.

"I knew I'd see you tonight." He said.

"Yeah." Ava replied. "Guess I couldn't stay away." Tyler held up one of the drinks to her.

"Lockwood Special. Try it."

"I wish I could. But I'm looking for someone."

"Who? Gilbert?"

"Maybe." Ava asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"Maybe I want you all to myself."

Ava scoffed, but before she could say anything, she spotted Vicki over Tyler's shoulder. She turned back to him. "Well lucky for you, it's not him." Ava walked away and once she was out of his sight, leapt at Vicki and got her into a classroom. Vicki was obviously pissed.

"What, you're following me now?"

"You didn't really give us much of a choice."

Vicki made her way towards the door, but Ava blocked the exit. "Let me out of here."

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Ava grabbed Vicki's arm. "Let's go. Your coming back with me and Stefan."

Ava walked the girl out of the room, listening in for Stefan, and keeping her grasp tight. Ava found Stefan and Elena together. "Thank God." Elena sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ava asked, releasing her grip a little too much.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" Matt walked up to the group.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan said.

Vicki got out of Ava's grasp. "I told you to quit bothering me."

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"Matt, they won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man." Matt said, going straight at Stefan.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena started.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" And she was gone. Elena was the first to notice.

"Stefan, Ava. She's gone." Elena took off down the hall, with Ava right behind her. The twins searched the crowd of people for Vicki. Ava knew she had to be going after Jeremy, and that would cause trouble. She concentrated hard, tryout anything from the two. But all she seemed to hear was high schoolers having fun. This was defiantly not fun.

"Ow!" Ava heard ever so quietly. She listened in closer and heard the name Vicki. She found Stefan and the two made a mad dash to find Jeremy. When they found them, Elena was lying in a pile of wood and Ava could smell her blood. Stefan grabbed Vicki and threw her up against a bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled and went for her. Ava blocked his way. Vicki vanished.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled. Elena grabbed Jeremy and started to run back towards the school. Stefan and Ava looked under the buses for her. She was hiding somewhere. Suddenly Elena screamed. Vicki was biting her. Stefan grabbed the nearest piece of wood and staked her through the heart.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed. Ava held him back. Vicki turned toward him. Her body turned gray and veins ran all over her face; she fell down, dead. Elena was horrified at what she saw, but she turned to Ava and Stefan.

"Get him out of here."

They nodded and led a distort Jeremy away. Ava pulled out her phone and called Damon.

"What?" he answered, annoyed.

"I need your help." Ava said.

"With what?"

"Vicki's dead."

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

Damon told Ava that he would take care of it while Ava and Stefan took Jeremy home. Ava sat with Jeremy on his bed, holding him in her arms. He was devastated. A complete mess. She didn't even try to talk to him. She just shushed and talked to him, trying to calm him down.

After a while Ava heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She turned and it was Elena. She kissed Jeremy on the head and left the room, but she sat outside his door.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." And he started crying again, and Ava broke down, hearing him made her hurt too much. Elena grabbed Jeremy into a hug. Ava got up quietly and went downstairs to join Stefan. She couldn't handle it anymore. Stefan felt the exact same way. He had tried to help Vicki, tried to steer her in the right direction, but he had to kill her. Or she was going to kill Elena.

Not long after, Elena walked out of the house, a blanket wrapped around. "Are you okay?" Elena asked. Ava and Stefan both nodded.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her." Stefan said. "But instead, uh...How's he doin'?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena..." Ava sighed.

"Please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am." Stefan informed her. "Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." All three heads turned as Damon walked up the front porch steps. "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

"It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded and went inside, Ava following him. At the top of the stairs she grabbed his arms. He looked at her. "Let me do it." Ava said. She walked into Jeremy's room, while Damon stood in the doorway.

"Jer?" she asked.

He sat up and looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah?"

Ava looked deep into his eyes and compelled him. "I want you to forget everything that happened tonight. All you will remember is that you went to the haunted house with me, and we had a good time. While we were there Vicki called you and said she was leaving town. At first you were upset, but you realized it was for the best. You shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. She not coming back."

Jeremy stared at her, but after a few seconds of haze, he responded. "Ava."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I finally figured out who you are supposed to be."

Ava weakly laughed. "Who?"

"Catwoman."

Ava laughed and hugged Jeremy. He hugged her tightly and when she went to let go, he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later." he said.

Ava stared at him, her eyes wide. "Of course." She replied and left the room with Damon at her heels.

"I see someone's been lying about their diet."

"Not now Damon."

They walked down the stairs. "Then when? When are you gonna fess up?"

Ava stopped him just before the door. "You will not tell Stefan about this. You just tell him you compelled Jeremy."

Damon stared at Ava for a second, but then blinked at her and went outside. What just happened?" Ava walked out.

"It's done." Damon said.

Elena looked at all three of them and went inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, the worst happened. Vicki is now dead, and I know my brother will blame himself for the rest of his life. He tried so hard to do good; to pick up the pieces of Damon's mess. We both did. But it never works. No matter what, Damon will always ruin everything._

 _I had to compel Jeremy tonight. I haven't that in so long. Making people loss their own free will, it's one of the things I hate most about being a vampire._

 _But it's done. And there is no going back now. This is why I hate Halloween._


	8. 162 Candles

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. Everything but my imagine belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and all writers of the vampire diaries t.v. show.**

 ***This story is told through Ava's point of view of the tv show.**

* * *

Ava walked downstairs and found Stefan asleep in a chair. She laughed and walked over to him. She gently tapped his shoulder. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "If you are so tired, go upstairs and sleep." Ava said. She picked up the book Stefan had dropped. Stefan stood up and stretched. And then there was laughing. Stefan turned to Ava.

"Was that you?"

"No." she replied, just as confused as he was. Stefan walked toward the fireplace, and then there was the sound of a door. They looked over and the back door was opened, the drapes flowing in the wind. Ava walked over and closed them. There was a thumping sound and the pair headed into the foyer. The sound of feet came from upstairs.

"Damon?" Stefan asked. No answer. It had to be Damon. He was probably just trying to scare them. And then someone ran behind them, and not the kind of run from a human. They both turned and were knocked off their feet, falling on the ground. Another zoom and they were on their backs, and a blonde vampire laying on top of Stefan, baring her fangs.

"Lexi!?" Ava asked, surprised. The vampire smiled and sat up.

"Hi." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked and they all stood up.

"How could you even ask that?" she asked, pulling them each into hugs.

"We missed you." Ava said.

Lexi looked at the brother and sister. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Stefan, Ava, and Lexi all sat on Stefan's bed, laughing and talking. "I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty." Lexi said. "And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us." Stefan replied. "That guy did. There could be others. Do us a favor, while you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us?" Ava asked, coolly. "That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can make him remember us." Lexi said, getting off the bed, extending an arm to Ava, who shook her head and laid down, covering her face. "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan said.

"Yeah, yeah. And his name's Jeremy. Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi mocked, holding up a picture of Katherine from 1864. Ava didn't know why Stefan still kept that.

Stefan snatched the photo away. "You didn't even know Katherine."

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass." Lexi said, giving Ava a high five. "Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Ava chimed in, leaning up from the bed.

Stefan walked over to Lexi. "You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause we got some things we gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you two and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings." She gasped. "I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Yeah." Lexi said, disappointed.

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day that twins turn a hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Really?" Stefan groaned.

"Oh yeah." Lexi and Ava said at the same time.

* * *

Ava sat down in Sheriff Forbes office. She had just questioned Matt, Stefan, and Elena, and Jeremy was after her. They had all been through the plan to make sure their answers matched up and Sheriff Forbes won't be suspicious.

"Hello Ava." the sheriff said. "Now you're not in any trouble. I just want to get some answers."

"I understand."

"So where did Vicki say she was going?"

"She didn't. All she said to Jeremy was that she was leaving town and that he didn't need to worry about her anymore."

"Matt said that your brother might know what happened to her before she left town. That he came to see Vicki at her home. Do you know anything about that?"

"Stefan went to go see Vicki. Elena and I had asked him too. She had a drug problem and we were both worried about Jeremy."

"What was Vicki's behavior like the last few days before she left? Did she have any aggression or any signs of violence?"

"No."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Could you please send Jeremy?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Stefan and Ava waited outside of the police station for Jeremy and Elena. Matt exited before they did.

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan said as Matt walked past. He just kept on walking and didn't acknowledge them. Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna came out a few seconds later. Jeremy walked straight up to Ava.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Ava nodded and they walked away from Stefan and Elena. "I just wanted to tell you that I had a fun time with you the other night."

"I'm glad."

"Maybe we could hang out later tonight?"

"Any special reason?"

"Is there one I should be aware of?" Jeremy asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of my birthday."

"Really? Happy Birthday! Now we definitely need to hang out."

"I agree."

"But maybe I could give you a little present first?" Jeremy said.

"What?"

Jeremy put his arms around Ava's waist and pulled her into him. And they kissed, surprising Ava. Her lips just melted into his. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she met Jeremy. Jeremy pulled back and smiled at her. "How's that for a present?" he asked.

"I love it." And she kissed him again.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy and Ava turned and Jenna was motioning for him to come to the car. Elena was already inside and Stefan left without Ava.

"I will talk to you later about getting together." Jeremy said. They hugged and Jeremy walked over to the car. Ava smiled widely as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy had just kissed her! After a century of crappy birthdays, maybe this would be the best birthday ever!

* * *

Ava got back to the boarding house just as Lexi opened her suitcase full of blood bags. "Could you have anymore?" Ava asked, sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Lexi said. "I heard you got some action."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Lexi stabbed a straw into the blood bag and took a sip. "You want some?" she asked Stefan and Ava. She sure did, but with Stefan around she couldn't take the offer. "No." she said.

"No. Thank you." Stefan answered.

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi said. "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen, I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..."

"You could stop." Lexi said.

"Lexi, we'd never judge you." Ava chimed in.

"I'm just jealous of you guys restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." Ava turned around and Damon had walked in. It was the first time she'd seen him since that weird moment the other night.

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi told him.

"There's a party at the grill." Damon informed them. "You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff; all of my siblings'' friends."

"Yeah, we don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said, obviously reading Ava's mind.

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Ava said angrily.

"We're friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon looked at Lexi's suitcase. "I prefer mine at 98.6." He turned and left.

"Let's Go." Lexi said. "Please?"

* * *

"Hello?" Jeremy answered from the other line.

"Hi!" Ava exclaimed, a little to overly excited as she finished up her mascara.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party tonight."

"You're having a birthday party?"

"No. Caroline's throwing it. Though I think Damon's really making her. But me, Stefan, and our friend Lexi are going and I wanted to see if you were interested."

"I'm sorry, but I realized…I have so much homework to catch up on. I can't believe I missed this many classes."

"That's okay. Maybe I can come over afterwards and help you study." Ava said, flirtatiously.

"I think that would be great. And then we can make your birthday special.

"Awesome! I'll see you later tonight." Ava said and hung up the phone. She smiled to herself and got up to go to Stefan's room to see how much longer they would be. She was walking down the hall when Lexi marched up to her from downstairs, wrapped in a towel. "What's wrong?" she asked, following Lexi into Stefan's room.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" she furiously asked Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Lexi picked up the picture of Katherine.

"I just met Elena. You have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Ava, now dressed and ready, sat with Stefan and Lexi, in his room, while Lexi finished putting on her make up. "You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi informed Stefan.

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." he defended himself.

"Then they're related, 'cause they could be twins."

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you didn't find out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Lexi looked at Stefan. "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?"

"No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless. And it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am."

"Oh my god." Ava said to her brother. "You're in love with her." She knew Stefan had liked Elena, but he didn't know it was that much.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

Ava and Lexi left for the party before Stefan. He had to stop at Elena's first. As soon as they walked in, Damon walked up to them. "Where's our brother?" he asked.

"He's meeting us here." Ava informed him.

He looked at Lexi. "Buy you a..." But Lexi was already walking away, with Ava following her. Lexi sat down at a booth.

"Okay, so I want to know all about this Jeremy guy."

"What do want to know?"

"Well the basics. How did you meet, what's he like...is he hot?"

Ava laughed and pulled out her phone and showed Lexi a picture of her and Jeremy when they spent the day at the Grill. "Hot. Very nice Ava. Now the details."

"We met here. We just sort of started talking. There was a little bit of hostility for a while, because of his relationship with this girl Vicki." She paused. "But we've actually spent a decent amount of time together and you already know that he kissed me today."

"What was that like?"

"It was amazing! I don't think I've ever felt anything close to that before."

"That's good." Lexi looked over at the door and Stefan was walking in. The girls got up and went over to him. Lexi grabbed his hand and they immediately went for the dance floor. Lexi and Ava started dancing, but Stefan just seemed to stand there.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Lexi informed him.

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself."

"Come on!" Ava said looking Stefan in the eyes. "Dance!" Stefan stared at her for a second and then sighed.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." It happened again. Whatever, it was probably no big deal.

* * *

After dancing for a while, Lexi, Stefan, and Ava decided to play pool together. "I'm going to go get us some shots. She walked over to the bar, got some, but was stopped when she saw Elena. She was talking to Elena. Ava didn't pay attention. She didn't feel like intruding on their conversation. It wasn't her place.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi said, walking back up to the twins.

Stefan smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You weren't supposed to be listening. I was feeling epic, whatever."

* * *

Elena eventually joined Stefan and Ava as they played pool. "Hi!" she said, hugging Ava.

"You came." Stefan said, obviously happy.

"Well I couldn't miss you guy's one hundreth and...whatever birthday." The smiled at each other. Ava smiled and took a shot, looking toward the door. Sheriff Forbes had walked in. She was holding a girl, who was obviously scared senseless. She pointed. Ava stood up straight and told Stefan. They followed her finger and she was pointing in Damon's direction. Sheriff Forbes walked over toward Damon and Lexi, and reached into her pocket. As she reached Lexi, she stuck something into her side. A shot of vervain.

"Oh my god!" they both said. The deputies started to drag Lexi away.

"What is it?" Elena asked, as they exited the building. Stefan and Ava walked over to the door. An officer blocked their way.

"Can't go out this way" he said. Stefan and Ava went towards the back door and quickly snuck out, with Elena trailing behind them. Ava heard shots in the distance and they walked faster. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Ava saw Damon stake Lexi in the heart. Stefan saw too and pulled her and Elena back.

"Oh my god!" Ava said.

"Why?" they heard Lexi ask.

"It's part of the plan." Ava heard him whisper to her. There was a thud as Lexi fell on the ground dead.

"You okay?" Damon asked the Sheriff.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly."

"All right." And Stefan, Ava, and Elena walked in the opposite direction. They walked past the Grill, as they were walking away from what they just saw.

"Stefan! Ava!" Elena called, trying to catch up with them.

"He killed her! He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki; we have to kill him!" Stefan said.

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save him?!" Ava shouted. "Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you two! You have no idea what this will do to you"

"Everywhere we've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows us. No more." Stefan said.

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." And Stefan and Ava quickly walked away from her.

* * *

Stefan and Ava stood at the window as Damon turned from his drink. "Told you I'd take care of it." Damon said. And all hell broke loose.

Stefan ran over to Damon and punched him, then threw him on the ground, making him hit the dresser. Ava walked over to him and punched him three times before he kicked her back. They both got up and Stefan grabbed Damon, pinning him up against the wall.

"Come on, I did this for you two. To get them off our trail." Damon tried to reason with his crazy siblings.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan said and he reach into to his back pocket, pulling out a stake. And he stabbed Damon with it.

Damon gasped in and looked down. Stefan had got him in the stomach. "You missed!"

"No. You saved our lives. I'm sparing yours." Stefan said. Ava walked over to the duo.

"We're even." she said and forced the stake farther into Damon's stomach. "And now we're done." They both let go of the stake and Damon fell to the floor while the two left the room.

* * *

Ava looked at Jeremy for a moments, before knocking on his window. He turned, spotting her in the tree, and walked over, opening the window. She immediately jumped into the room and started fiercely making out with him. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. "What's this for?" he asked, pausing their make out session for a moment.

"I'm pissed and I just want sex." she said, jumping up, wrapping her legs around Jeremy's waist.

"Whatever you say." Jeremy laid down on the bed, Ava on top of him. She took off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra and she and Jeremy spent the night wrapped up in each other.


	9. History Repeating

Ava woke up in her bed, the sun peeking in through her curtains. She sighed. Ava had gotten in late last night, leaving Jeremy's house around three in the morning. The night before had been a welcome change and sure took her mind off everything. If anything, she bet Lexi would be proud of her. Ava smirked. Sitting up, she looked down and remembered she was wearing Jeremy's shirt. She laughed at herself. "Nice get up." Ava quickly turned and Damon was at her door.

"Damon!" she said and grabbed her sheets, trying to cover herself. "Don't you knock?"

"Why? You're my baby sister. I don't expect you to do things."

Ava scoffed. Damon had a mug in his hands. "What's that?" Ava asked.

"A peace offering."

"What's in it?"

"Blood."

"What's in it?"

"Probably A positive."

"No vervain?"

"Now why would I do that?" Damon said, smiling. Ava wrapped the sheet tighter around her and walked over to Damon. She grabbed the mug and smelt it. She took a small sip. It was fine.

"Thanks." she said, and Damon smiled, leaving the room without another word.

Not long after Damon left her room, she finished the cup and put on a pair of skinning jeans and an off the shoulder white T-shirt. After what happened with Lexi, Stefan informed Ava that they wouldn't be going to school for a while, but she knew that that meant they weren't ever going back.

Going to get a snack, Ava made her way downstairs, when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Jeremy. He was dressed in a hoodie and had a backpack. He was headed for school. "Hey sexy." he said, wrapping his arms around Ava's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Ava eagerly kissed back.

"Hi yourself."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Yeah. I left. I didn't want Elena to come in and freak out."

"That's true. So you wanna get your stuff and we can walk to school." Ava heard Stefan's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm not going to school for a while Jer. Somethings come up and I need to be with my family right now."

"Okay." He paused. "I get it." He pulled Ava closer. "But I will be back later." He kissed her one more time and he walked down the drive and down the road to the street. Ava smiled and turned around and Stefan was standing at bottom of the stairs.

"You and Jeremy huh?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing, just curious." Stefan said and walked into the parlor. Ava followed him.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I just think it's odd that he is getting into a relationship so fast."

"Damon took away his pain." Ava lied. "So it's his choice." And she turned and went back upstairs.

* * *

Elena had called after school was out. Stefan had come to see her and after he left Damon had confronted Bonnie. Ava and Stefan stood on Elena's porch that night. It was like deja vu. Elena answered the door. "Hey." she said, turning back to Bonnie. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." And Elena joined them outside.

"I know that." Stefan said.

"He threatened her." Elena said.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Ava asked, racking her brain for a reason.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan said.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." Elena paused. "When you two and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily." Ava said. "She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."

"You know? About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited us over for dinner, we made the connection." Stefan said.

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..."

"With an amber crystal." Ava interrupted. "I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find it out." Stefan said. "Let us talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

"I'll stay here." Ava said.

"You sure."

"That's perfect." Elena said. "Caroline's coming over too. We can make a night of it." Elena said and smiled.

"Alright." Stefan said and left, with Ava and Elena heading into the party.

* * *

Caroline had arrived a short time after. All the girls were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You could cut the tension with a knife. Elena looked at Caroline. She sighed. "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"You threw it away?" Caroline was furious.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Screw Damon." Caroline said, and turned to Ava. "No offense."

"None taken." Ava replied.

"Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Caroline asked, going toward the girl's things. "Is it...like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline."

Caroline reached into Bonnie's bag and froze. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena and Ava said together. Caroline turned and she held up the crystal. The three girls looked scared. Caroline walked over and put it on the kitchen island.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true." Elena promised. "I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it."

"Emily." Bonnie replied, scared.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline, please." Ava hissed.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena said.

"Yes it is." Bonnie stepped in. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie angrily walked into the living room.

"I listen. When do I not listen?"

* * *

After a little bit of convincing and some threatening, Ava and Elena got Caroline to apologize. Caroline walked into the living room. "Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do, then...Okay. That's all it takes for me to jump onboard, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen with Ava listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? Elena, Ava, you can come in now. We're done." Elena and Ava entered. "There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?" The girls were quiet for a second. Caroline had an idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ava said.

"Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

The girls got settled on Elena's bedroom floor, sitting around four candles. Just a few feet away from where Ava had been last night.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline said. "Close your take a deep. Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine. Jeez."

Bonnie took a breath and closed her eyes. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." And the candles flared up. The girls jumped backwards.

"Did that just..." Ava asked.

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline said.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie explained, and the flames flared again.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Bonnie didn't so Caroline did. "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign."

"See? It's not working." Suddenly the window flew open and the girls screamed. Ava had seen some scary things, but this was pretty bad. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said, ripping off the necklace and throwing it on the ground. Suddenly the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on."

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said and turned on the lights.

Ava looked at the ground. "You guys, the necklace, it's gone." The girls looked around the room for a while.

"Okay, funs over, made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said to Caroline.

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Ava saw a figure walk by the door. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know." Ava said. "Jer, are you home?" Bonnie looked into the bathroom and saw the crystal on the ground. She walked into it.

"Guys..." And the door slammed shut. All hell broke loose. The girls tried to get into the bathroom from different doors, while Bonnie screamed. And as soon as it started, it stopped and the door flew open. Bonnie looked fine.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena said.

"I'm fine.

"Unbelievable." Caroline scoffed. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline come on."

"No, you scared the hell out of me." she said and walked out of the room.

"Bonnie?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." And she calmly walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said and Bonnie walked by her, heading for the stairs, followed by the trio.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"I must go."

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Ava stopped for a second. "Oh My God! Emily!" And Bonnie turned.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Bonnie/Emily said.

"Wait!" Elena and Ava ran down the stairs after her. She left and the door locked behind her. Elena and Ava pounded on the door.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." The girls tried opening it, and it suddenly opened, causing them to scream. Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell?" he asked, and then smiled at Ava. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said, grabbing her things and she left the house. Elena grabbed the phone and called Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, answering the phone.

"It's Bonnie."

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her." Ava said, grabbing the phone. "She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Elena said, taking the phone. "Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. Me and Ava will go find her." Stefan said, hanging up and Ava ran out the door with vampire speed.

* * *

Ava met up with Stefan and they went to search for Damon. When they found him, he was huffing and puffing, staked into a tree by a branch. They pulled him off. "It hurts." Damon said. "This is why I feed on people."

Emily/Bonnie was drawing on the ground with a stick she looked up and saw Stefan. "Stefan."

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Ava asked.

"Emily." Damon grunted, trying to get up. "I swear to God I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Ava and Stefan said together. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan added.

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me and Ava what you did." Stefan said.

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?" Ava asked, shocked.

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this." Ava said.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan shouted.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily/Bonnie said.

"Don't do this.

"I can't free them. I won't." She paused. "Incendia!"

"No!" The shape she was drawing was a star, flames came up from the ground. Emily/Bonnie stood in the middle. "No please." Damon said. She took off the crystal and showed it to them.

"Bonnie!" Stefan and Ava turned and Elena was running toward them. Ava and Stefan went to go stop her and Emily threw the crystal in the air, destroying it.

"No!" Damon cried. Emily's spirit left Bonnie's body and the fire died down. Bonnie looked around confused, but before she had a chance to ask questions, Damon ran at her, biting her neck. Ava ran to them and ripped Damon off of her. Bonnie fell on the ground, her eyes closed. Stefan bent down to her.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan bit his wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth, making her drink his blood. After a few moments, her neck started to heal.

* * *

Ava found Damon, by himself, sitting on a dead tree stump. "Katherine never compelled me." he said. "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me." He looked at Stefan who now appeared beside Ava. "I'll leave now."

Ava and Stefan turned and walked back towards Elena's car. She was with Bonnie, who was obviously freaking out. When they arrived, Bonnie looked at them with pure terror. "We're not gonna hurt you." Ava said.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked, turning to her friend.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Bonnie looked at Ava and Stefan. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. They're not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." And she helped her friend in the car. Once the door was closed she turned back to the pair. "Is she in danger of becoming...?"

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." Stefan informed a scared Elena. Ava slowly backed away and walked back over to where Emily had destroyed the crystal. Why the hell did Damon want Katherine back? Katherine had told Ava personally she was just using Damon. She didn't love him. Katherine was just a bitch that only cared about herself.

Ava listened in on Stefan and Elena's conversation. He was telling her he had to leave town. That meant one thing, she would have to go with him. She would have to leave Jeremy.

* * *

She left her brothers behind at the church and walked through the woods, until she came to the Salvatore family grave. Ava sighed and slumped beside her mother's, laying her head on the old tombstone. She finally let the tears she had been keeping in for days break through, until she fell asleep beside her mother and drifted off into darkness.


	10. The Turning Point

Ava played with her cell phone in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to call Jeremy. Maybe she could just stay here and live life with Jeremy the best she could. Then maybe she could meet up with her brothers in a couple of years. She was tired of all this moving around and just wanted to stay in one place for more than a couple of months. Still lost in her options, Ava put her phone on the coffee table and sat back into the couch, just as Stefan was walking in seeing her, as well as Damon.

"So any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked both his siblings.

"I don't know. London, maybe! See some friends." Damon said, looking out the window with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Ava said.

"You're right Ava. I only have you two." He turned from the window. "So, where are WE going?"

"WE are not going anywhere." Stefan intervened. "We're gonna live life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. Two of us could try out for "The Amazing Race" Damon said, putting his hands on Ava's shoulders.

"Mmm that's funny!" Ava said, taking his hands off her. "Seriously, where are you going because we are not staying in this town." And the doorbell rang. Stefan went and answered the door with Damon and Ava following him. It was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Damon"

"Ah sure, OK." And Stefan stepped back so she could see Damon.

"Sheriff, what a surprise!"

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk."

"Come in." Damon and the sheriff walked through the house and out the back door. Stefan and Ava sat down on the couch and listened in on the conversation.

 _"I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan and Ava don't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said._

 _"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."_

 _"So, what do you need?"_

 _"There's been another attack. A female victim, throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It's the same pattern."_

 _"I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when…. I staked the blond one."_

 _"I think that she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were passed this."_

 _"So, what do we do?"_

 _"You're the only one who has ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."_

They chatted a little while longer, but they finally came back in the house and Damon showed the sheriff to the door. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with."

"Absolutely." Damon closed the door and Stefan had him up against it in a second.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan accused.

"Get off of me!" Damon said, pushing Stefan off him. "A) Don't touch me, B) If I had, I would not be so obvious about it, and C) There is another vampire in town."

"That's impossible." Ava said.

"Obviously not!"

"Who could it be?"

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, we can't leave now and you know that." Stefan said. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this." Damon said, leaving the room, with Ava by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Ava shouted. Damon let go of her once they were outside. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Well someone call 911. Damon needs my help. I think he's has a blood clot in his brain." Ava said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I trust you more then I trust Stefan and since he is so hell bent on leaving, we can make it faster by finding this new vampire together." Damon pulled out the vampire compass. "We can find it with this and get out of this town."

* * *

Damon had Caroline use the compass while they stood far away, since they would set it off. "So what do I do now?" Ava heard Caroline ask from the other end of the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon said, annoyed.

"Can you hurry? I've got things to do."

And they were behind her. "Can you give me that?" Damon said, taking the compass from Caroline.

"So why did you need me to do this?"

"Because we interfere with the signal." Ava said.

"Can I go now? This has burned half of my day."

"You do that." Damon said. "Take your car and go home. And forget I asked you to do this." He compelled her.

Caroline smiled. "Ok, bye now."

"Bye." And the blonde walked away.

"Reallly?" Ava asked him. He shrugged and they walked into the warehouse. It was old and dusty and dark. It wasn't really an ideal place, but the one thing Ava really noticed was the smell of dried blood. Just as Ava was about to tell Damon, a gun went off and they both fell on the ground. Wooden bullets. Ava groaned and tried to sit up.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." It was Logan Fell. Ava had watched Vicki kill him, so obviously he was the new vampire in town.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon groaned, trying to get up, but Logan shot him again.

"That's what you get."

"For what?" Ava asked.

"You made me like this!"

"I killed you." Damon said. "I didn't turn you."

"See I know what you two and your brother are. I've been watching the 3 of you. I knew you'd turn up and I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

"Us first." Ava said. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake you and your brother and then Damon here grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon said.

"You bit me. It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that! Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what we wanna know." Ava said, sitting up.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"Oh, that sucks!" Damon said sarcastically.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight including house-keeping."

"It could be worst."

"All I can think about its blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club. Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired but I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there. They're just piling up!" Ava looked over in the corner and there was a pile of bodies. No wonder Ava smelt blood when she walked in. "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You two can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down journals to the kids. Come on man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you!"

"Then you'll never know." Ava said. "You're not answering the question."

"You first!" Damon exclaimed, and the brother and sister stood up.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon said.

"I've things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." And then he repeatedly shot them, and them and left, leaving them on the floor to bleed out.

* * *

Damon and Ava arrived home after digging the wooden bullets out of each other's abdomens. They both were going to clean up and get changed. There was no way in hell they weren't going to go after Logan. They were going to stake his vampire ass.

Ava dressed in skinny jeans, a red flannel T-shirt, and a gray beanie. She walked into Damon's room as he was changing his shirt, talking on the phone with Stefan. "Logan Fell is a vampire and when we find him again, we're gonna destroy him limb by limb."

"What happened? Are you two ok?"

"No, we're not ok! We were ambushed. We were shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me?" Ava intervened. "Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well, we'll be right there." Damon said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Stefan called back a short time lately. He said Logan had Caroline. So obviously Damon was hell bent on revenge. Logan turned the car around a corner, but Stefan stopped him, making him crash the car. Ava pulled him out and threw him on the pavement, with Damon shooting him. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it? Get her out of here." Damon said, motioning to Stefan and Ava.

"Logan, what happened? Logan?" It was the Sheriff. Logan had been talking to her on the phone.

Damon grabbed the phone out of the car. "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

"Where is Caroline?"

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." And he hung up. Stefan grabbed Caroline and had carried her over to where Damon and Ava were. Damon reached into the trunk and pulled out a tire iron.

"Make it hurt." Ava said, and she and Stefan took off with Caroline, as Damon hit Logan repeatedly with the iron.

* * *

Ava walked up to the school, just in time to see Tyler punch Jeremy in the face. "Jer!" she yelled and ran over to him. She was at his side. "What's your problem?" she asked Tyler, checking Jeremy's mouth and cheek to make sure there was no bleeding.

"Look, I don't need his pity." Tyler said.

"Seriously you don't have to be like that." Jeremy said, holding his jaw.

"Just go!"

"What is your problem, man?"

"I don't know. Ok. I don't know." Tyler walked away. Ava looked at Jeremy.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." He paused and looked at her. "Where have you been all day?"

"To be honest, I thought I was leaving."

"Leaving? Why would you leave Mystic Falls?"

"It's complicated, but now I know that I can't. I can't leave you Jeremy." She paused. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." And he kissed her, underneath the light of the full moon.


	11. Bloodline

Ava had woken up the next morning in Jeremy's arms. They had been up all night laughing and talking, watching movies. Jeremy showed her some of the drawings he had been working on. Ava even had to hide from Jeremy's Aunt Jenna a couple of times before they had just fallen asleep.

Ava sat up and put on her shoes and jacket. She leaned down the kissed Jeremy lightly on the lips, enough not to wake him. She wrote him a note telling him she had a good time last night and she would be back later. She opened his window and carefully climbed down the tree, landing with a thud on the ground. She dusted herself off and then ran with vampire speed home.

As she opened the front door, Stefan rushed down the stairs. He had on his usual white tank top and some black sweats. "Elena?!" he asked.

"No, it's just me." she said, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Elena's gone. She found my picture of Katherine last night."

"What?!" Ava walked over to her brother as he took out his cell phone, dialing Elena's number. After about two rings, it was picked up.

"Elena's phone." Damon was with Elena.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" Stefan frantically asked into the phone.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you." Ava heard Damon tell Elena.

"Uh-uh." Ava heard Elena mumble.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—"

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now."

"Argh!" Stefan groaned and slammed the phone down on the hall table. "Damnit! I have to find her."

"And do what?" Ava asked.

"We need Bonnie." he said, running upstairs to change.

* * *

After Stefan through a little hissy fit, both of them went to the school looking for Bonnie and for a way to find out where Elena was. They found her walking out of the school by the courtyard.

"Bonnie." Stefan said, quickening his pace a little bit more.

"Stefan. Ava." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Ava said, smiling at Bonnie.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you lately." Stefan said. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine. It's all fine."

"Good. Yeah."

"Are you guys back in school?"

"No. Actually we came here to find you." Ava said. "We were hoping you could help us with something. A spell."

"Look, I know Elena's ok with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you two just yet."

"I understand that. But I need your help." Stefan said. "It's Elena. She's with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's ok."

"How do you know I can do this?" she asked.

"Because we've known a few witches over the years; seen what they can do." Ava said.

"I'm still new at it."

"It's ok. Give it a shot."

"Ok. All right." Bonnie sat down at a lunch table and Stefan and Ava joined her. She took Elena's necklace and put it on the table. She closed her eyes and put her hands over it in the air. Nothing happened. She tried harder. Still nothing.

"There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... Tell me if anyone's looking."

"Ok." Ava said, quickly looking behind her to make sure that no one was looking. Bonnie bent down to the ground a picked up a single leaf. She flattened her hand over it and concentrated. She tried it with both her hands, but still nothing. She sighed and put her hands down.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"Something's wrong." Bonnie said.

"With Elena?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"With me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan, Ava. I can't help you two." Bonnie stood up and grabbed her things, leaving the brother and sister alone.

* * *

Stefan had called Elena again not long after that, and had gotten Elena to finally answer. However, Ava was really worried about Bonnie, so she suggested she and Stefan head to Bonnie's Gram's house where she had been staying. Ava knocked on the door and Grams opened it. "Hi." Stefan said.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Stefan." he said and extended his hand, letting her take it. Ava did the same.

"And I'm Ava, his sister. We're friends of Bonnie's. Her dad told us that she might be here."

"She was. Not anymore."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No. But you do."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you two know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hands, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?"

"I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why." Grams stepped back and closed the door.

"Where could she be?" Stefan asked.

Ava thought for a second, but came to a realization. "The church. When Emily came to her it was always at the church." And the siblings headed off toward the old church and the tomb.

* * *

Ava and Stefan walked up to the church, finding a hole in the ground. They could hear Bonnie down there, trying to get cell service. Ava and Stefan jumped down behind her. She turned around and screamed.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, swiping at Stefan with her eyes closed.

"It's us." Ava said. "It's Stefan and Ava."

"Stefan? Ava? The ground gave way and I fell."

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here." Stefan said.

"How?" Bonnie asked?

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie, and jumped with great strength and got her out of the hole. Ava smiled up at them and did the same. Stefan had let go of Bonnie. "You can open your eyes now." he said.

"Whoa." she said, looking around amazed.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well, your grandmother told us what you were doing. We guessed the where." Ava said.

"I heard them. Down there. Behind the door. Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning—yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood—"

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

* * *

Stefan and Ava calmed Bonnie down and they all went back to Gram's house. She opened the door and hugged Bonnie.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle." She paused. "Can I talk to your friends for a minute?" Bonnie nodded and turned to Stefan and Ava.

"Thank you." she said and went inside and up the stairs.

"I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Sheila." Stefan said.

"I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Ava smirked.

"I was barely a teenager."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls. You know when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was." Stefan said.

"Until the cops showed up. You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way."

"Your family has a very long history of keeping our secret." Ava said. "We knew that we could trust you if you believed we were worthy of your trust."

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"We know that."

"As long as we're clear, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Sheila."

* * *

Ava went home and took a hot bath that night. She had needed to get a stress reliever. Once she was done, she would head to Jeremy's. Now dressed, she passed by Stefan's room. Elena was sitting there, back from the trip, and she was crying. Stefan must have told her. Ava went to the garage and got out her green Kawasaki sport bike. She put on her helmet and drove off toward Jeremy's house. When she got there she hid her bike in the bushes and climbed up his window. It was already open.

"Hi." she said, as she climbed in.

"Hey." he said and grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her very passionately.

"What's that for?"

"I missed you today." He kissed her again, but Ava could tell there was something much more going on there.


	12. Unpleasantville

Ava stood in the kitchen of the Gilbert house. Jeremy had invited her over for pizza and a movie, and by the way he sounded on the phone, she knew he was hiding something from her. Ava reached into the cabinet and pulled out four plates for herself, Jeremy, Elena, and Stefan. As she put them on the island counter, Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "You smell so good." he said. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter and started kissing her again.

"I have something for you." Ava said. Jeremy stopped and stepped back.

"Something for me?"

"I know it is early in the relationship, but I would feel better knowing you had it." Ava reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather bracelet. Jeremy didn't know this, but there was vervain in it, enough to keep vampires away. "So you will think of me." She smiled.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was the pizza guy. Jeremy left to go answer the door. Ava leaned up against the island and said up toward the ceiling, "He has it." so Stefan could hear.

* * *

The next day at school, Ava was with Elena when she gave Caroline a necklace full of vervain. They didn't need Damon to get into her head anytime soon. "It's so pretty. Thank you." Caroline said, hugging each of them. "God, it'll go with everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Elena said. "Just a little friend gift."

"Lesbian friend necklace?

"Yeah." Ava said sarcastically. "Cause we're weird like that." She winked at them and they all laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I need to get to class." she said as Elena and Caroline walked over to a lunch table.

* * *

After school, Ava and Jeremy went over to his house for a pretty intense make out session. They were sitting on his bed getting pretty hot and heavy when suddenly someone came through the door. "Break it up." Jenna said, setting a basket full of laundry on the desk.

"Sorry Ms. Sommers." Ava said, backing away from Jeremy.

"Jenna." she said, heading out the door. "And keep the door open." Jeremy sighed and walked over to the basket and started putting clothes in drawers.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you to the dance tomorrow night, but it was either go or fail English."

"I get it. I don't want you to fail." Ava kept herself up by her arms and she laid on his bed.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not." she said. She walked over to him and kissed him. "There will be plenty of dances." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

* * *

The next day after school Ava went to look for some black heels to go with the rest of her 50s clothes she found put away in the back of her closet. She was walking along the sidewalk, when she walked past the Grill and heard Jeremy's voice. She smiled and turned around, heading inside. As she walked in she Jeremy in the corner, but he wasn't alone.

Jeremy was talking to a pretty girl with long brown hair. She started laughing.

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Ava heard her asked.

"Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy responded.

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." She paused. Jeremy had an uncomfortable look on his face. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"

"Well, thanks for the help."

Ava didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She left the Grill before Jeremy saw her. So that is why he had been acting weird. He had been hanging out with someone else; with a different girl.

* * *

"You got the hair right." Damon said as Ava walked into the study, with long flowing wavy hair. Ava smirked and held up their father's journal and tossed it onto the desk. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?"

"Because Stefan said you were looking for it."

"Why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have and so has Stefan. Nowhere in there does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you. So could Stefan."

"You two? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine."

"What about the others?"

"They can't come. They have to stay, but I could consider Katherine."

"What are you doing? What's your angle?"

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Ava turned around and headed back upstairs to get done getting ready.

Just as Ava put on the last little bit mascara on and examined herself in the mirror, wearing a short sleeved black and white striped shirt, 50s black leather pants, with black heels and a scarf, Damon came in to tell her Elena had been attacked.

* * *

"How did he get in?" Damon asked, pacing the floor.

"He was invited in." Elena said, cuddling closer to Stefan.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena scoffed.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Ava asked Damon, giving him a look.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Ava said.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan said.

"Then we go get him tonight."

"You up for it?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena.

"What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon instructed. "We will see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Ava said.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it." Damon looked at Ava. "It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it." Elena said. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Ava walked into the school gym arm and arm. The gym looked like the 50s threw up on it. It was like Ava was having a flashback. Ava and Elena excused themselves to go over to meet Bonnie and Caroline. They were decked on in 50s attire also. "Hey sexy ladies." Caroline teased as they walked up to them.

"Having fun?" Ava asked.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that."

Bonnie looked over Ava's shoulder. "What's Damon doing here?"

"He wanted to come." Elena informed her. "I promise. He'll behave."

"So what is this, like, a threesome now, Elena and the Salvatore brothers?"

"No." Elena said. "But if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon."

"Yeah." Ava said. "It's not like she can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie said.

"I'll help." Caroline said and the four girls smiled and giggled.

* * *

A little while later, Ava saw Damon talking to Bonnie, but couldn't get over there before she left and Caroline seemed to threaten Damon. "Where did they go?" Elena asked, as the three of them walked up to Damon.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon paused. "Elena...would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She smiled and turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?" Stefan smiled and led Elena to the dance floor. Ava laughed. Damon turned to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I seem to remember a girl back in the 50s who begged me to go with her to an Elvis Presley concert."

"That was long time ago, before you were a complete jackass."

Damon smirked. Suddenly an Elvis song, Jail House Rock, started playing through the speakers. "Entertain your brother." he said extending a hand to her. Ava rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Fine." Damon walked her onto the dance floor and they started dancing. Ava practically stood there, not giving it much effort.

"Come on!" Damon yelled over the music. "Give me a little more then that. I know you still remember some moves." Ava sighed and started dance to the music. "There you go!" he yelled. After a while, Damon and Ava ran off the dance floor just as a slow song started playing. They were laughing. "That was great." Ava said.

"See, I knew you would enjoy that. You used to love the 50s. I seem to remember a party girl."

"A party girl? I was not a party girl."

"Really? I seem to remember the girl who got backstage at that Presley concert and didn't come back till morning."

"We said we would never speak of that again." Damon laughed and looked over at the punch bowl.

"Seems like your boy found something fun to do." Ava turned and saw that girl from the Grill talking to Jeremy. Ava turned around to tell Damon it was nothing, but he was gone.

* * *

Ava sat at a table, watching everyone else dancing, when Stefan appeared behind her. "Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

Ava looked around and saw a door leading to a lit hallway. "There." she pointed out. "I'll find Damon." Ava ran over and grabbed Damon off the dance floor and dragged him away.

"What are you doing?" Damon annoyingly asked.

"He's here." And Damon snapped into attack mode. They found Stefan and found Elena in the cafeteria trying to fight the vampire. Stefan grabbed him and got him off Elena. "Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon told him.

He tried to run away, but Ava found a broken mop and stuck one half in him. "Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you." he grumbled in pain. Ava, mad, stuck the stake farther into his body.

"Wrong answer." she said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun."

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon said.

"No." he answered. Ava drove the stake farther into his body. He gasped. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Ava asked.

"Who else is there?" Damon questioned.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Damon looked at Stefan and Ava. Ava ripped out the stake and put it back it, but through his heart. His whole body turned gray, with veins appearing all over his body.

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked, still in shock.

"He had to die." Damon responded.

"But-"

"Elena." Stefan cut her off. "He's been invited in." Elena looked down and Stefan, Damon, and Ava heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Go." Stefan said to Damon. "We got this." Damon nodded and headed to face the person while Stefan and Ava went to dispose of the body.

* * *

Damon met back up with them in the school hallway. "There's no way that idiot was workin' alone."

"So the grimoire..." Stefan started. "That was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell."

"When the founding families burned her, they took her things." Ava stepped in. "And you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you two, putting all the pieces together." Damon said. "Good for you. I was half-right. Well it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"Our offer still stands." Ava said.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon mumbled.

"No." Stefan said. "Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No decepition. We're there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree?"

"We'll help you." Ava said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're your family."

"No that's not gonna cut it."

"Because we want you gone." Stefan said.

"Okay."

* * *

Ava walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and laid down with a thud. She looked at her cell and saw three missed calls from Jeremy. Ava didn't really feel like talking to him, since he obvious lied to her a little bit, but she did anyway.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi." Ava said quietly into the phone.

"Hey! I saw you tonight. You looked good."

Ava couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"So do you wanna come over?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired. But I promise I will see you tomorrow and we will have fun."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Ava hung up the phone and threw it at her pillow. She stripped down and took a warm steam shower, trying to relax.


End file.
